The Chance For Life
by TurnipTop
Summary: Tamaran's Grand Ruler passes in his sleep leaving no next in kin for the throne. Their only hope is in the royal scribe K'ronta. His mission: find Starfire on planet Earth and produce an heir to the throne. The only problem is when he does find her she appears to be committed to a human in green tights. M for lemons. (re-uploaded into second personal account with small changes.)
1. Our Grand Ruler Has Fallen

**Author Notes: This story was originally on another account of mine but I had to make another account for this story. I sincerely apologize to those who previously favorited and followed this story on my first account. Let's say it was a decision made in haste because of outside influences... If you want to know feel free to message me. Without a further a-do, please enjoy.**

* * *

K'ronta sat upright in bed unable to sleep. This would be the third night his anxious thoughts kept him awake. He tried to control himself with the common Tamaranian soothing rituals but to no avail. Whatever was bothering him was deeply rooted in his mind. He couldn't shake it loose with poems and songs.

His mother passed nearly a month ago but the painful loss felt fresh in his heart. He always knew one day her carnal body would give way to the natural process of life. Still, it didn't soften the wound her death created. She was his only family. He never learned who his father was. He never asked and she never told him. He didn't feel the need to ask about someone who wasn't present. All he needed was his mother. Now she was gone.

His mother acted as the royal scribe to the Grand Ruler. She was a brilliant woman, well educated in foreign affairs and communication. She spoke many languages, practiced multiple professional customs, and her beauty helped her appear approachable. She was the perfect candidate. When she had her son she trained him in her footsteps so that one day he would take up her baton and serve the royal family in her absence.

K'ronta gripped his blanket tightly in a fist as he remembered her kindred spirit. She was a patient teacher, so kind and forgiving. She was the perfect example for a mother and a royal servant.

He allowed bitter tears to escape his weary eyes. He watched them fall on his blanket. He wondered if he could drown in his sadness.

A scream tore him from his mourning.

_What was that?_ He thought. His attention shifted to what lied beyond his room.

Carefully he slipped out of bed and crept towards the door. He heard another scream.

K'ronta threw the door open and sprinted down the hallway trying to locate the trouble.

Another scream pierced the castle.

His racing footsteps echoed through the stone interior as he approached were he source.

He paused in an open doorway to see a maid scrambling after something on the floor. She loudly wept as she fumbled over broken ceramic pieces.

"Miss, what has happened?" K'ronta demanded.

The maid jerked herself up to face him. Messy tears skewed her facial features; her cheeks puffy and red, her mouth twisted in an unattractive frown, and her hair sticking to her face.

"Our Grand Ruler," she tried her best to speak through the sobbing waves, "I'm afraid he has passed."

K'ronta felt her words hit him in the chest. He caught his breath.

"Where is he?" He shouted.

The maid pointed a shaky finger towards a door inside the room. "He's in his bed." She cried.

He wasted no time. He bolted around the maid to where she had pointed at; the Grand Ruler's sleeping quarters.

The door obeyed K'ronta's furious push as he raced to their Grand Ruler's bedside, fearing the worst.

"Your majesty, pardon my intrusion but please arise!" K'ronta yelled. He knew if the Grand Ruler did wake up he would certainly be punished for disturbing him so violently. At that moment K'ronta didn't care. He searched for any signed of life; a twitch of a nostril, an eye fluttering, anything.

Nothing.

K'ronta ran back to the maid, who was now balancing herself upright against the wall, and commanded her, "Ring the bell!"

* * *

The Tamaranians draped the ceremonial _charbots_ over their windows and doorways. Soon every home was covered in black furry cloaks to express their respects towards the royal family. No one dared to make any noise in fear of disturbing the sullen ambiance. The Tamaranians remained in their homes reciting the _truflubon_, the formal poem for death. The news was delivered from the main balcony a few hours ago; their Grand Ruler has died.

* * *

K'ronta uncomfortably shifted in his seat as he waited for the royal council to begin their interrogation. When the guards met with K'ronta in their Grand Ruler's sleeping quarters they immediately suspected him of treason. He was taken under arrest and thrown into a dark room, the room he is impatiently waiting in now. He was the only thing occupying the space other than a table, a few chairs, and a lit oil lamp. Today was darkened by their Grand Ruler's death. Now he sits alone surrounded by apprehension.

_I didn't kill our Grand Ruler. I found him already dead_. He thought in his defense. His fingers tapped the table surface anxiously. He listened closely for any sounds of life behind the closed door; footsteps, breathing, anything. He hated being trapped. He might as well be convicted and sentenced to prison. _No_, he thought, _I wouldn't go to prison for this. I would be publicly hanged from the main balcony. I would be made into an example for all of Tamaran_. He winced at the thought of his lifeless body swaying above a cheering audience, held by a noose.

The door creaked as it was pushed open. K'ronta straightened his posture, preparing to defend himself. The door swung open revealing several figures standing in the hallway. The first person who entered was the royal advisor; K'frocan.

K'frocan served under the royal family for many years yet she was the youngest advisor in Tamaran history. She displayed a cold exterior to prove her advancement. She was known to be heartless but wise which helped her give unbiased advice in times of trial. Truly she was not someone to trifle with.

K'ronta cursed under his breath when he realized she would be investigating him.

She took a chair and sat across from him. She placed a folder to the side of her and rested her hands together on the table. K'ronta watched her, waiting for her to sentence him.

"We are not going to kill you." She broke the tension. Her face remained stern.

"You mean…" K'ronta prayed.

"We know you didn't murder our Grand Ruler. The royal doctor inspected his body and concluded he passed from old age." She cleared up, "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

K'ronta snarled at her attempt at a joke. There was no room for sarcastic humor. His heart continued pounding nervously.

"Then why was I locked in here?" He demanded.

K'frocan scooted herself forward in her chair and picked up the folder. K'ronta watched her flip through the pages before pulling a few out, placing them on the table, and sliding them over to him.

He looked at the documents positioned before him. They were files. Personal files. His files.

"What is this?"

K'frocan explained, "That is you, at least what we have recorded. If you don't mind, look at your personal information please, specifically your biological parents."

K'ronta gave her a skeptical look before glancing down and skimmed through the file. After a few seconds he found the section he was directed to.

**Parents of K'ronta Flort**

**Mother: Scarlia'r Flort**

**Origin: Tamaran**

**Father: Galfore K'norka**

**Origin: Tamaran**

K'ronta's eyes widened as he realized whose name he read. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This is a mistake. I never knew my father. It was only my mother and I" K'ronta began.

"This is no mistake," K'frocan interrupted, "just a secret finally revealed."

"Are you implying my father is…"

"Your father was our Grand Ruler." K'frocan finished for him.

_That's impossible_, he thought, _my mother would have never betrayed the royal family like that._

"How dare you accuse my mother of adultery!" K'ronta barked. "She was a noble woman! She served the royal family faithfully! She does not deserve this disrespect!"

K'ronta felt heat rising from the baseline of his neck. It coursed through his cheeks and made his red short hair stand on end. He could practically taste the bitter anger in his mouth.

K'frocan raised her hand for silence. "Your mother was a loyal servant to the royal family. She served them well. We encourage nothing but praise for her. The harsh truth is that in fact, our Grand Ruler fathered you."

K'ronta stilled his anger so he could properly process what was just said. His mother had an illegitimate child with their Grand Ruler. He existed because of an illegal affair.

His head naturally hung in shame as he realized the father he never asked about was living down the hallway his entire life. His mother served the royal family in more ways than one.

"Are you here to banish me?" K'ronta hesitantly asked. He couldn't think of an alternative solution. Sending away their Grand Ruler's bastard son would keep the royal family's image clean of scandal. His only family was his mother, or so he thought, and now all that remains of his family was him. They would have nothing to lose and everything to gain by sending him away. He'd search the cosmos for sanctuary so he could live the rest of his life in exile; the very same way Wildfire was forced to do after his act of treason.

"No." K'frocan said.

K'ronta lifted his head and looked at her, unaware his eyes were pleading for mercy.

"We cannot banish you. We have a mission for you."

K'frocan took back the files and put them away in the folder.

She continued, "Because your father was our Grand Ruler you have royal blood in your veins. You are a half royal."

K'ronta nodded, well aware he is now part of the royal family, even though he's not supposed to be.

"Unfortunately for us, our Grand Ruler didn't leave Tamaran a full royal to pass the throne to in the event of his death. He exiled Wildfire for treason, Blackfire will remain in prison, and Starfire has chosen to stay on Earth. Without a full royal to inherit the throne we face many dangers."

"What do you mean…" K'ronta started.

"Our enemies now have their prime opportunity to attack Tamaran as long as the throne remains empty."

"Our armies have defeated many enemies. We can defend ourselves." K'ronta retorted.

"We also face a danger from within," K'frocan explained, "if the throne remains empty for too long Tamaran might try to elect one of their own to sit as our Grand Ruler. We cannot encourage a civil war."

K'ronta leaned back into his chair considering the information. _She's right; Tamaran will face many dangers if we do not act now_.

"Why am I included in this?" He asked, curious to hear their motives.

K'frocan also leaned back into her chair. "We cannot seat you on the throne. You are only a half royal. It would tarnish the royal blood line, especially if you took up a wife with no royal blood. We cannot risk the future royal generations."

K'ronta waited for her to clarify her reasoning. He knew he wouldn't be hailed as their Grand Ruler.

"The only person we can put our hope into is Starfire of Earth. Even though she has left Tamaran her royal blood ties will never tarnish." K'frocan said.

K'ronta was met with more confusion. "Are you ordering me to kidnap Starfire and bring her back to Tamaran?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not quite," K'frocan said, "the best chance to reserve the royal bloodline is to hail someone with the biggest ratio. Starfire is unwilling to return herself but she can still offer us our solution."

K'ronta stayed silent. He had a feeling where this was going but he didn't want to believe the royal council would be that cunning.

"In order to save Tamaran we must send you to Earth to find Starfire and have her bear you a child. The child will be hailed as our Grand Ruler."

He was about to protest when he realized he was lost for words. His body sat in shock as he tried to find another solution. He was the royal scribe, not a sperm donor. His duties were to the royal family not to create the royal family.

When K'ronta refused to say anything K'frocan calmly said, "I'm sorry K'ronta but this is the only choice we have."

His eyes met hers after she spoke. This was the first time he ever heard her sound… empathetic. It made him understand what they all were facing. _There really is no other way_.

He wouldn't be sufficed as their Grand Ruler. K'frocan was right; his bloodline would end the royal bloodline for Tamaran. Time was now of the essence before their enemies learn they were nursing an empty throne. Tamaran would also demand for action sooner or later. With no one to lead the Tamaranians they were all as good as sitting ducks. They had to act now with whatever plan they could manage.

He's never met Starfire. He's never seen pictures of her. He didn't even know the reason for her leaving Tamaran until now. But now he will have to coerce her into becoming his mate. He will have to seek her out only for the fruit of her womb.

He gulped, "When do I start?"

K'frocan scooted the chair backwards and stood up. She picked up the folder and locked her arm against it. She looked down at K'ronta, "Now."


	2. Something Is Wrong

_My coffee is getting cold_, Starfire thought as she stirred the dark beverage with a wooden stick. She sat alone in the kitchen slumped over the counter with her chin nestled under her fist. She continued stirring her coffee as she explored her thoughts. _Why do humans favor this beverage first thing in the morning? It's bitter and flavorless_. She let go of the wooden stick and let it be swept away in the miniature whirlpool she created in her mug.

She looked up at the digital clock propped above their giant television screen. It was 3:23am. A sigh escaped her lips as she hunched over her drink again.

Starfire couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. She had gone to bed normally; snuggling Silkie underneath her purple canopy bed. A few hours after drifting asleep she woke up with acute alertness. At first she feared Titans Tower was under attack and she quickly flew to the main quarters expecting to see her friends ready to fight. When she dove past the metallic doors and realized no alarms or obvious threats were present she landed herself in the kitchen to catch her breath. Starfire, with her mind wide awake and still troubled, reached for the jar with instant coffee and boiled some water on the stove. She has witnessed Robin making himself a large cup of instant coffee so she figured sitting down with the beverage might calm her nerves.

_I don't know what I was thinking_, she thought, _this isn't helping me calm down at all._

She slid the mug to the side so she could rest her forearms on the counter. Her fingers nervously tangled with each other as she tried to piece the puzzle together in her mind. _Why am I sensing danger?_

She turned her head to look through the window. She strained her eyes to see past the blackness of the night and saw the town's silhouette under the moon's gentle glow. Nothing seemed abnormal; no fires, no screams, nothing crumbling into a pile of rubble. She returned her gaze back to her fussy hands still unable to shake that unnerving feeling.

"I suppose I should try to rest my mind. It's not wise to entertain these unsettling thoughts." She quietly said to herself.

Starfire stood up, pushed in the stool, and walked back to her room. Once she saw Silkie curled up on her pillow in blissful sleep she allowed herself a smile. She could never resist Silkie's adorable nature. He was so innocent.

She (carefully) climbed back into bed and managed to shut her eyes, listening to Silkie's snoring.

* * *

Racing noises vibrated through the tower, loud enough to stir Starfire awake. She pried her eyes open regretting the terrible night's sleep she had. Her head ached from the rowdy commotion coming from the television downstairs. She shuffled her body onto her side to see what the time was on her alarm clock. 7:45am.

_Why are my friends the… early birds… as they call it, why are they awake at this hour already playing the video games?_ She thought. She sat herself up in bed noticing Silkie was gone. _He must have joined our friends_ she smirked to herself.

Starfire floated to her vanity to begin brushing her velvety pink hair when she detected another presence in the room. Her mirror showed her someone standing in her doorway. They were holding something in their hand while they leaned against the door frame. She recognized his trademarked feature.

"Robin?" Starfire turned to face him with a genuine smile. "What brings you…" She interrupted herself with a gasp. Robin was holding the mug she left on the counter.

"I can explain my uncleanliness," She began; tapping her index fingers together, "you see I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I would try the instant coffee everyone seems to enjoy. Although I must say I did not enjoy it and I do not understand why humans…"

"So you chose to drink caffeine to help you fall back asleep?" Robin questioned with a sly smirk that pushed back his left cheek.

Starfire instantly blushed from embarrassment. She still has so much to learn in the ways of humans. She's grown to blend in more and more each day with the aid of her many observations but sometimes she still misses a detail.

"Oh Starfire, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Robin said regretfully. He placed the mug on the hallway floor and walked over to where she stood – trying to hide her blush with her hands. Robin placed his hand on the back of hers, beckoning for her attention. "Star, I didn't come here because you left a mess. I wanted to see if you were alright." He softly explained.

"Why were you worried for me?" Starfire asked, releasing her hands from her face.

"Because, no one in the tower drinks instant coffee but me and when I saw that," he pointed to the mug on the floor, "sitting out I knew you were up last night."

Starfire looked at the ground trying to organize the right words in her head so she could explain the weird phenomena that drove her out of bed.

"Robin, I am unsure if I can explain it well. I woke up suddenly without reason but I felt a disturbance. I can't say for sure if it was in my head or something real." She spoke cautiously, hoping Robin was following her poor explanation. "I checked the security system but there were no breaches. Yet I couldn't shake that haunting feeling." Starfire shivered, remembering that sensation as if it were a threat lurking up behind her.

"Hmm," Robin sighed, "do you think you just had a nightmare?"

Starfire thought about it before answering, "No, I don't think I did. I don't remember having unpleasant sleep before waking."

Robin reached for her right hand and held it lightly in his. He looked at her bright emerald eyes, for a moment getting lost in her sea of gems. "You know, you are always welcomed to crawl into my bed if you don't want to be alone." He offered.

Starfire nodded. He has proposed this idea many times in the past; at first with naughty intentions but as time passed they quickly grew to hold sincerity. She knew Robin cared for her. She cared for him as well. There was no mistaking their feelings for each other. Starfire was the only Titan who relied on her passionate emotions to control her powers. The Tamaranians are a translucent species. They depended on their sensibility. Starfire never felt conflicted within herself before she met the mysterious Robin. The Tamaranian language doesn't have a word that best describes how she feels for him. She values their friendship, she feels safe trusting him, and yet something within her urges her further. When Robin becomes too close there seems to be an invisible string pulling her closer.

Starfire removed her hand from his and grabbed her hairbrush. "Thank you Robin; you truly are a wonderful friend. Now if you would excuse me, my hair feels neglected." She giggled, trying to disguise her uneasiness as light humor.

Robin kept his eyes on her face, which was now brewing into a harsh red, then let out a sigh.

"Alright Star, we'll all be in the living room when you want to join us." He remarked.

Starfire gave him a high-pitched chuckle before returning to her mirror. She didn't see Robin look back at her before he disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were wrestling over the remote on the couch when Starfire floated through the metallic doors. She couldn't help but giggle at her friends in their argument.

"Give it up Beast Boy! My favorite show is on and I am not missing it because you want to play Monkey Rage!" Cyborg yelled as he strained to release the remote from Beast Boy's grip.

"I bought this game yesterday and still haven't played it! I need to test the turbo drive!" Beast Boy squealed. He morphed into a snake and tightly wrapped himself around the remote.

"That isn't fair! You can't use your animals to win everything!" Cyborg pleaded.

Starfire walked over to her obnoxious friends.

"Friends, let us perform the compromise to end this silly argument!" Starfire cheered. She expected her friends to join her enthusiasm but instead they continued bickering. They didn't hear her.

"Friends?" She tried again, "why are you fighting so early in the morning? On my planet we rejoiced in the mornings! We would greet the day with _glutor_ and eat the delicious _ratlir_!" She finally got her friends' attention but they weren't compromising.

"No offense Star but **Beast Boy here **doesn't know when to quit!" Cyborg yelled.

The remote became surrounded by a black energy. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched helplessly as it was yanked out of their fists and flew into Raven's hand.

"There, now no one watches TV. There's your compromise." She said, clearly irritated.

Beast Boy jumped to his feet. "Raven, please give it back!" He begged.

Raven glanced at him from behind her book and chose to ignore him.

"You two have to admit, you did this to yourselves." Robin chimed in from the kitchen. He was busying himself with instant coffee and breakfast. "Good morning Starfire, breakfast?" He asked, waving the spatula around as he spoke.

"Hey Starfire, can I please feed you under candlelight?" Cyborg teased in a whisper. Beast Boy laughed hysterically at Cyborg's mockery. Robin glared at them from afar.

"No one asked you!" Robin yelled.

"Oh my goodness I thought we were over the yelling." Raven retorted.

Starfire walked toward the kitchen counters and sat down on a stool.

"Actually, I came down to share with you why I couldn't sleep last night." She remarked, fiddling her fingers together.

She gained the attention in the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched her from the couch. Even Raven set her book down, interested in what Starfire meant by 'not sleeping last night'.

Robin plated his eggs, turned the stove off, and sat down beside her, waiting for her to express herself.

"I almost completely forgot the ways of a Tamaranian. I feel foolish admitting this but I suppose I've become more human that I thought." She said. "The Tamaranian people are sensitive to one another in ways humans cannot mimic. Because our species rely on our emotions for survival we are, in a way, connected by our emotions. We pride ourselves for being translucent and with that ability our minds and spirits are opened to new planes of senses."

Starfire looked up at her friends to see if they understood what she was trying her best to explain. Their facial expressions said they were intrigued but their eyes suggested she was losing them.

She sighed and continued, "Because I was the princess of Tamaran my bloodline is pure, making it easier for me to access these different planes."

Raven cleared her throat. "Starfire, are you trying to tell us you can feel what other Tamaranians feel?"

Starfire's face lit up, "Yes Raven, that is what I'm trying to say." Her face returned to a sullen expression. "I believe something terrible happened to Tamaran last night and I sensed it. I believe that is why I couldn't will myself to sleep."

The Titans digested the information Starfire provided. For a few moments they were silent, the only sound coming from Robin slurping his coffee.

Beast Boy broke the silence, saying, "What do you think could have happened?"

Starfire lightly shook her head, "I'm not sure Beast Boy. I have not sensed anything from Tamaran in a long time. It has to be something bad."

Robin set his coffee mug and turned to face her. He was going to ask what everyone was too afraid to ask. "Star, do you want to return to Tamaran?"

The silence that followed brought more tension than the first round of silence. Everyone looked at Starfire as she chewed on his question.

The Titans always wondered if there would be a day Starfire would leave them. They almost lost her forever when her sister Blackfire forced her into an arranged marriage. If it weren't for Robin and her guardian Galfore she would have married a pile of green jello. Before the betrayal was exposed the Titans weren't prepared to lose her. They still aren't, not even now. Yet they always wondered if something or someone would take their cheerful princess away.

Starfire looked at her friends with a soft smile, "No friends, I already gave Tamaran my decision to remain on Earth. They won't have any need of me."

She looked down at her hands, still fidgeting with her fingers, and wondered, _but what if they do need me_.


	3. Earth

**K'ronta**

K'ronta stuffed a few final pieces of clothing into his bag before attempting the buttons. He carefully packed the essentials for his trip but he still felt unprepared. The royal council couldn't tell him how long he'd be gone or even if the mission had a chance for success. Their only option was a frail one completely relying on one person's mercy. It was a dangerous and risky operation but the royal council swallowed their various doubts to carry out the only plan that would save them.

He asked them many questions about Starfire hoping to create a rough image of her in his mind.

K'frocan also knew little of the Tamaranian princess. Her grooming for the throne meant locking her away from Tamaran, her only friend her legal guardian. Her focus was strictly on her studies.

K'ronta fastened the last button on his bag, tightened the string around the top, and slid his arms through the straps. Feeling the weight of his possessions on his back unsettled him. He was one step closer to leaving Tamaran for an unpredictable amount of time. He had no way of knowing what would greet him once he landed on planet Earth. How would he even find her?

_Does she want to be found?_ He asked himself. _Would she understand Tamaran's dilemma? Would she accept my seed for her people? Would she abandon her bloodline for her new life on Earth? Would she let Tamaran fall?_

He had to push these precarious questions out of his mind. The only thing he could control was how he presented himself to Starfire. He had to prove to her he was an acceptable mate. He had to convince her his seed would provide strong children, children fit to lead Tamaran for generations.

Before K'ronta could leave his room there was one last thing he needed to take with him. He slid open a nightstand drawer and picked up a wire bracelet decorated with blue stones. His mother, having felt creative one day, collected the stones around the castle. She made sure they were all the right size and shape before bringing them home and drilling holes through each one. K'ronta watched her fingers weave stiff wire through solid rock to produce a thing of beauty. She gave him the bracelet as a gift saying the blue stones matched his sapphire eyes.

K'ronta felt the wire and rock snag his skin as he forced it past his hand. Once it wrapped around his wrist he finally felt ready.

* * *

He was escorted by two guards as he walked toward the castle's departure balcony. It was understood he had to leave in secret. The Tamaranians might be frightened to see one of the royal staff leaving Tamaran, especially after the death of their Grand Ruler. They planned for him to leave late in the night. He wore dark clothing to blend in with the night sky. There would be no traditional celebration to wish him luck on his journey. There was no time to throw a feast in his honor, as was formal for Tamaran. K'ronta looked forward to being forced off the balcony. Nothing about this mission was formal. Nothing about this mission honored the Tamaranians.

K'ronta stood on the edge of the balcony and looked up at the night sky. He had to admit, it was breathtaking. Between the brightly glowing stars and subtle displays of color blending between the asteroid belts it almost beckoned him with its beauty. He sighed; _I still don't want to go_. Before the death of their Grand Ruler, before he was forced into this mission, he looked forward to walking in his mother's footsteps. He wanted to prove himself worthy with his intellect, his ingenuity, and his sound voice for reason. He wanted to be known for his hard work and dedication to the royal family as their trusted scribe. Now, he will only be known for his loins. Now, the only way to serve the royal family is not with his years of training but to act like an animal.

He heard footsteps approach him from behind.

"K'ronta, I apologize your departure must be done in haste. Know we will do everything in our power to protect Tamaran while you're gone. Your only focus should be your mission and nothing else. Don't worry about us." K'frocan grabbed K'ronta's shoulder embracing the brave Tamaranian. K'ronta turned to face her and grabbed her shoulder in return.

"I will do my best to serve the royal family however I can. I will return with a suitable heir." He said, trying to mask the uncertainty in his voice.

For the first time since he's known her K'ronta saw fear in K'frocan's eyes.

* * *

He couldn't tell how long he had been travelling. Since he changed course in the Grencha nebula he lost track of the hours… or maybe it were days. He thought about stopping and resting again. _No, I've stopped already. I can't waste more time_, he thought. A while back he stopped on planet Trhu to catch his breath but accidentally fell asleep. He can't afford to delay himself anymore. His eyes grew tired but he needed to press forward.

_Besides,_ he thought, _no one told me how beautiful the universe was._ It was true; he had never seen anything compared to the beauty of these galaxies and star formations. He was easily distracted by the universe's unfathomable elegance.

K'ronta planned how we would conduct his search for Starfire. Although he didn't have a picture of her he could rely on one tactic that just might work. One fact about Tamaranians as a species is there uniformed appearance. _I can just ask if they've seen a girl who looks like me_, he thought amusingly.

Something caught his eye in the distance. It was still a small dot from where he was but it sparked something inside him. _Could this be the planet I'm looking for?_ He willed himself to fly faster to get a better look. As he got closer he could make out a very blue planet with wisps of white surrounding the atmosphere and large green chunks scattered across the globe. K'ronta let out an exhausted sigh; _I think I finally found Earth_.

A harsh jolt rocked his body as he entered Earth's atmosphere. Instantly his body felt heavier. It was like an invisible force weighed him down. He quickly approached a vast white mist on his descent to land. He reached his hand out to feel the delicate tuffs but was disappointed when he realized they weren't solid. _They looked solid from afar, what is this made of?_

The white mist gave way and he could see endless blue shimmering beneath him. It reminded him of the planet Turla and its many mines of blue gems. Scattered within the blue there were misshapen green splotches. _That must be land_ he discerned.

It dawned on him this mission might take longer than he thought. There were many land islands and Starfire could be anywhere among them. He would have to search far and wide to capture the Princess. He couldn't think which part would take longer; finding her or mating with her.

He decided to choose a land island at random. One land island particularly caught his eye. It looked like a _hern_, a Tamaranian boot. He knew he wanted to pick it because it reminded him of home but he had to start somewhere. Quickly he dove downward towards his choice, praying Starfire chose her land of residence in a similar way.

* * *

The land island slowly shifted from green to multiple colors. He was surprised by the illusion. He could make out sharp contrasting colors mixing in with a lot of grey. _This has to be where the people of Earth reside_ he analyzed. The closer he flew the more the scene expanded into a civilization. Soon he was floating a few miles above the city looking carefully for a red-headed Tamaranian.

Earth didn't look anything like Tamaran. Its rigid grey thin buildings raised over land also painted grey didn't look appetizing. Foliage was thinly scattered among the buildings. _Such a bland color and they decorate with trees?_ He questioned himself. For a second he doubted Starfire would have chosen to remain on such dull planet. He came to his senses and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

His feet touched the tough surface. _Why have they paved their beautiful planet in this hard ugly rock?_ He shook his head. Ahead of him he noticed a clearing. It looked like the main gathering place for the Earthlings. He wondered if Starfire walked among them.

A shriek pierced the air. K'ronta prepared himself for danger, squatting with his fists raised in defense. Another shriek bounced off the grey buildings. Then he heard the Earthlings shouting.

"I saw him float down! What is he?" One shouted.

"He's an alien! He's come to wipe us out!" Shouted another.

"Look he's ready to attack!"

K'ronta looked down at his fists realizing a little too late he should have been more careful in his landing. He should have known the Earthlings wouldn't understand who he was or why he was there.

"Titans Go!" an aggravated voice shouted from behind him.

K'ronta turned to look but just as he did a foot met his face, knocking him onto his back. His vision was clouded by stars before he could see who kicked him. He could make out a mask and black hair. His vision began to blur again. He was going to pass out.

Before darkness engulfed him he heard a voice cry out. It was a sweet voice in a sing-song way. It was the last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story! It really means a lot you find it interesting ****. Please; comment, review, or suggest if you'd like. I welcome helpful criticism. Right now I have a lot of time on my hands so I will be focusing on the story the majority of the week. Chapter 4 coming soon ****. **


	4. The Blue Eyes Tamaranian

**Starfire**

The Titans were lounging on the couch together but distracted by their own hobbies. Beast Boy and Cyborg aggressively played Battle Monkeys 4. Raven practiced her spells on the far end of the couch, occasionally looking up at the two boisterous boys with aggravation. Robin busied himself cleaning his weapons with a microfiber cloth. Starfire buried herself in Tamaranian folklore. She sat cross-legged on the couch cushion hunched over the book's pages. Her hair acted as a shield so she could be alone with her thoughts.

For the past few days she fought herself in her mind. Ever since she realized her people on Tamaran were sensing a threat everything else seemed unimportant.

_Should I make my departure to aid Tamaran? Would they welcome me back after I handed down my place for the throne? Would I be able to help at all?_

She thought about the last time she visited her beloved home. She was tricked by her older sister into an arranged marriage that held no merit. Even so, before she learned the truth, she was ready to do whatever was commanded of her to save her people. Her _groom_ reminded her of human toe jam and yet she wore her bravery as she walked down the aisle. She was ready to be swept away to a planet most distasteful and live the rest of her days as a wife and a slave so her people could remain free.

_The gallantry I harnessed at that time, where is it now? Why can I not summon the same courage for my people, now that I know they're in trouble?_ She thought.

Guilt creeped up again. She has chosen to live her life on Earth. Now she wondered if she chose wrong.

An alarm stole her from her thoughts. The tower lit up in red hues.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled over the blaring alarm.

Starfire set her book down on the coffee table and readied herself for battle. She focused her on mind rightful thoughts to prepare her powers; justice, freedom, and the powers of good. She felt ultraviolet energy consume her eyes as she lifted off the ground. _If I am to stay on Earth then I must help with Earth's troubles first_.

* * *

"My scanners say an unidentified person landed in the alleyway on Main St." Cyborg said. His arm displayed a map of the city with a blinking red dot in the upper right corner.

He parked the Titan car a few blocks from their target. He learned very quickly he couldn't park right next to the villain because his car was always the first casualty to be destroyed. The Titans quickly and quietly began walking south.

"How do we know it's a person?" Raven thought out-loud. She walked a few paces behind Cyborg.

"Good point, what if it's a zombie alien?" Beast Boy wiggled his fingers as he spoke. Raven rolled her eyes, obvious enough for Beast Boy to notice and stop talking.

"Whatever it is, it's not welcomed here." Robin stated bluntly.

The streets were crowded thanks to their unexpected visitor. The citizens of Jump City ran into the main square to get a better look at the mysterious stranger. As many times as they've encountered an alien they never grew tired of seeing them. When an alien visited Jump City the scene became more like a zoo than a war zone.

"We need to surprise it. It can't know we're here until the last second." Robin ordered his usual plan of attack; the strategy of surprise. The Titans nodded their heads in agreement and planned to enter the alleyway from the back end.

Robin whispered directions, "Beast Boy, get ready to chase after him if he tries to fly away. Cyborg, begin charging your thermal blaster. Raven, if he does try to escape make a dome around us so he's trapped. Starfire, I am going to attack first, follow me with your ultraviolet energy ready to attack." He waited until everyone stood in position and let out a readying sigh.

"Titans, go!" He yelled. He sprung forward just at the stranger turned around to face them. Robin's foot met his face, hurling him several feet backwards.

Starfire watched the alien lay on the ground. He wasn't getting up. Robin was victorious.

She floated closer. Robin was now standing over him with handcuffs ready in his hands.

Starfire gasped, "Wait Robin!" She hurried to Robin's side and looked at the alien, now lying unconscious with a boot print bruise forming on the right side of his face. She recognized him. His hair was a vibrant red and the orange tint to his skin could only mean one thing.

"Star, do you know this guy?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up to join them.

Still staring at the stranger she admitted, "He's from Tamaran."

She couldn't believe a Tamaranian journeyed this far to Earth. He was a long ways from home.

His hair was cut short. She felt a flicker of panic. _He is a part of the royal staff_. On Tamaran the royal servants kept their hair cut short to stand out among the townspeople. It was a way to distinguish social class. Short hair was also easier to manage giving the royal servants more time to worry about their duties than their appearance.

A million questions consumed her mind. _Why is a royal servant here? Was he sent away from Tamaran?_ Her eyes grew wide, _was he sent to retrieve me?_ _Does Tamaran really need me after all?_ She imagined Tamaran suffering in war, begging for Starfire's help to save them. Tears collected at the bottom of her eyes.

She didn't recognize the Tamaranian personally. During her time on Tamaran she was shut away from her people as she trained to be the next Grand Ruler. There were few Tamaranians she would recognize. This person, however, was a stranger to her.

"Uhh, why is a Tamaranian visiting Earth?" Raven asked cautiously.

Starfire felt the Titans' eyes on her. She could hear them holding their breaths. She tried to fight the tears back but they fell against her wishes.

"I do not know. There is no reason for a royal servant to travel this far." Starfire confessed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"A royal servant," Cyborg began, "you mean this person works for you?"

"I do not know him personally. It's very likely we never met on Tamaran." She knelt down beside the sleeping man and grazed his hair with her fingers. Her lip quivered. "On my planet royal servants keep their hair cut short as a reflection of their work. Short hair means limited freedoms and working under the royal family." Her fingers gently traced the outline of the bruise on his forehead. "Also, he did not know how to fight. One kick from Robin was enough to render him unconscious. That tells me he isn't trained in the army. Short hair and poor fighting skills, this man serves in the castle."

Robin felt a pang of guilt for hurting one of her people so badly. "Star, I'm sorry for knocking him out so hard, but what do you want us to do with him?" He asked.

She knew Robin wasn't very trusting of him since, after all, he came to Earth uninvited and scared Jump City. She acknowledged he could still be a threat. She wasn't sure of his motives and for all she knew he could have come to kill her. Nevertheless, she needed to put her mind at ease. Maybe this man could inform her of what has happened to Tamaran.

"May we bring him back home with us? I would like to speak with him when he awakens." She asked.

"What! You want to bring Mr. No Name back to the tower? What if he's evil?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I suppose that is a risk we'll have to take." Robin said. "Cyborg, can you carry him for us?" Cyborg nodded. He squatted down and draped the Tamaranian over his shoulder. They slowly made their way back to the car, no one knowing what to say next.

* * *

Cyborg fastened the last strap around the Tamaranian's ankle. Robin insisted on tying him to a chair before he woke up, just in case he didn't have innocent intentions. They stood around the sleeping Tamaranian now locked down to a kitchen chair in their main quarters. Starfire objected Robin's idea to bring him to the interrogation room. She was afraid the hostile environment would force him to act irrationally. They compromised; they would take him somewhere calmer if they could tie him down.

Starfire was now able to look at the royal servant more closely. He had a strong frame but his face made him look genial. He didn't look threatening, and not because he was tied to a chair, but because he reminded her of Galfore. His physical features made him look intimidating but his composure, even in his sleep, made him look approachable and gentle.

His chest lifted with each deep breath he took through his nose. His eyes occasionally twitched behind his eye lids. If she didn't know better she would have guessed he fell asleep on his own rather than being kicked unconscious.

The Tamaranian stirred, first wrinkling his eyebrows then bobbing his head to the right. He groaned in pain as he turned his sprained neck. None of the Titans dared to say anything as they watched him wake up, afraid to spark his fight-or-flight instinct. Starfire waited for him to open his eyes. _What color are his eyes?_

He slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal sparkling sapphire eyes. He cautiously looked around, first looking at the back wall where the giant television screen hung then to the ceiling. Finally he surveyed the people standing in front of him. He looked at each Titan with curiosity until he noticed Starfire.

"Gur nip tork!" He cried. He jumped in his chair and finally looked down to see himself tied up. His face twisted in shock as he struggled to free himself. The Titans prepared themselves to attack, all except Starfire who was still watching the Tamaranian struggle against the straps. "Turnk na florp inka!" He looked at Starfire wide-eyed. She saw fear in his eyes.

_He's terrified_, she thought, _why would he be scared if he came to hurt me?_

"Friends, lower your weapons. I believe he came as a messenger and not as an assassin." She stretched her right arm out signaling the Titans to calm themselves.

"Are you sure Star? He doesn't exactly look calm." Warned Cyborg, still holding his charged up sonic cannon ahead of him.

"I am sure. I want to hear what he as to say." Starfire said.

"How can you hear anything when he doesn't even speak English?" Beast Boy scoffed.

Starfire walked over to the frightened Tamaranian and placed her hand on his tied down arm. He paused in his wrestle against the chair and looked at her delicate hand. Starfire held up her other hand as to say she wasn't going to hurt him then reached for his face. She carefully placed her fingers under his chin and guided him to face her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The second Starfire's lips touched his lips a spark bolted through her. She could feel the electricity tap every nerve as it raced down her neck and through her body. His mouth was strained shut when she first planted herself onto him. No doubt he was surprised at such a brash move. Starfire felt his lips loosen against her and to her surprise he kissed her back. Another shock of electricity shot through her. His lips were so soft and plump, she lost herself in the pleasure they pulsed through her. He slightly opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out, touching her lips. She wanted to moan as she invited him in. She could feel him tasting her. She felt him rub against her tongue. Starfire's body responded to his magic touches with a warm sensation growing in her lower abdomen.

It took every ounce of strength she had left to pull away from him. She looked into his yearning eyes as she stood up straight and backed away.

Starfire couldn't look at her friends. She knew they were looking at her in shock, confusion, and maybe a little disappointment. She could feel Robin's glare stabbing her from the side.

"Please, Princess Starfire, we don't have much time!" The Tamaranian spoke.

"Why did you just kiss him?" Robin yelled. His face curled in anger.

"I knew Tamaranians kiss to learn a language but Starfire that was full pledged making out." Beast Boy said, still astonished.

"We can deal with the kiss later. Did you hear what he just said?" Raven asked with urgency in her voice.

The Titans paused and looked at the Tamaranian. Their silence gave him another chance to speak, "Princess Starfire, please, we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. She cooled her body back down to obedience. The desire that threatened to overthrow her just seconds earlier now locked away in the back of her mind. She looked at him sternly. "What do you mean we don't have much time? What has happened to Tamaran?" She demanded.

The Tamaranian looked at her confounded. "I mean to say, Tamaran is in trouble. Our Grand Ruler has passed and the throne cannot be passed down."

Starfire felt an invisible force punch her in the stomach. Her breath was caught. She felt her knees buckle underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. _It cannot be_ she thought. Her Galfore has died. Tears burned her eyes as they forced their way down her cheeks.

Silence drowned the room in sorrow. Starfire and the Tamaranian wore solemn faces as they shared the pain together. The Titans respectfully gave them a few seconds of quiet empathy.

Starfire stood up, wiping tears away from her eyes, and asked, "Why can the throne not be passed down? Who was Galfore's predecessor?" Even as she asked she knew the answer. No one was in line for the throne because the only royal able to obtain it chose to live on Earth. The familiar pang of guilt slapped her. _Galfore served Tamaran faithfully and now his reign will be followed with selfishness_.

The Tamaranian looked down, "I was sent here to find you."

Starfire knew he came searching for her. She knew whatever mission he was appointed with it involved her participating.

"What must I do?" She asked.

"Does she have to return to Tamaran?" Robin hesitantly asked. His anger dispersed and was replaced with worry.

"The royal council understands you have declared Earth your permanent home. They do not ask you to return against your wishes," the Tamaranian explained, "you see, I am a half royal and they sent me here to…"

_Of course, that would be the only solution_ she thought.

"I understand." Starfire interrupted. The Tamaranian and the Titans looked at her simultaneously.

"You do?" Beast Boy asked.

She did. This royal servant's mission is all too clear now. He didn't come as a messenger or as an assassin. The royal council sent a half royal to find her on Earth so they could provide the largest ratio for royal blood to seat on the throne. Her sister and brother would never obtain the throne. Their banishments have stripped them of their royal blood entitlements as well. Even if they returned they would be seen as a commoner before anything royal.

No, he didn't come here to hurt her. He came here to mate with her. Tamaran doesn't need her, they need her child.

Starfire sighed, "I understand your mission. Please confirm if this is the only solution."

The Tamaranian exhaled deeply. He nodded his head. "I confirm this as the only solution the royal council can trust."

Starfire nodded and began untying his straps. One by one they fell to the floor. The Tamaranian stayed seated. He was no longer a threat but he wisely didn't move.

"Um, Starfire, what are you guys talking about?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Starfire looked at Robin. A strange sensation coursed through her when she saw his concerned face searching hers. He was her best friend, the one person she fully trusted, and her first love. It pained her to have to explain Tamaran's mission to him. She knew he wouldn't understand. She knew he wouldn't support it. Yet, there was no time to consider anyone else's opinion. Robin wouldn't be affected by Tamaran falling; Starfire would.

"He has come to bring a piece of me back to Tamaran so the throne can be protected once more." She said.

"What do you mean, like your arm?" Raven mocked, rolling her eyes. "Tell us in plain English Starfire, what do you have to do?"

Starfire looked at the Tamaranian, still seated obediently, and returned to her friends. Their eyes begged for the truth.

"I have to get pregnant."

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading my story! I would love it if you let me know if you're enjoying it so far. I always welcome constructive criticism. I really love this story idea and I want to make it the best it can be. Chapter 5 coming soon ****. **

**Fair warning; this story will have lemons. That is why it's rated M. If you do not feel comfortable reading lemons then I apologize. Feel free to skip over them. **


	5. Mission Accepted

**K'ronta**

_My head hurts so badly,_ K'ronta thought as he slowly moved his head. Sharp pains echoed down his neck. He couldn't target where the pain came from; it was all over his body. His face stung, his neck felt rigid, his back ached, and overall he felt sore. K'ronta felt humiliation punch him in the gut. He knew he wasn't one of the better fighters on Tamaran but he didn't expect to be overtaken so quickly… and so aggressively. He had his feet on Earth's ground for a few minutes before he was beaten into darkness.

He tried to reach for his head to check for wounds but his arm didn't move. He felt something tightly trapping him to a chair. _Why am I in a chair? What happened?_

K'ronta prompted his eyes open. His eyelids felt heavy and swollen but they obeyed. _Where am I?_ He looked down to see white straps tightly wound around his limbs. His arms were fastened to the chair arms and his legs were secured against the chair legs. He wiggled his torso to test the straps. The chair didn't budge and neither did he.

He heard voices.

K'ronta snapped to attention once he realized he wasn't alone. He concentrated his vision on the figures standing before him; a man in a multi-colored suit and mask, a robot with humanized features, a purple hooded woman lacking pants, a green man wearing a green suit, and a woman with bright red hair.

The woman with red hair looked oddly familiar. He knew she was a stranger to him but still, she looked… looked like him! Her red hair framed her soft facial features. She had large green eyes that sparkled like gems. Her skin was tinted orange like the sun. There was only one species that looked like her… Tamaranians.

_Is this the princess I was ordered to find?_ Impulsively he yelled out to her, "Princess Starfire!"

His capturers turned to look at him but continued talking amongst themselves. He didn't understand the language. He couldn't tell if they were peaceful or dangerous. K'ronta swallowed his fear and tried one more time to speak to the Tamaranian princess, "Please, we don't have much time!"

No one moved in his defense. No one understood what he said. His mission will end here, trapped in a chair. Tamaran will fall because of his negligence and ignorance. The royal council put their only hope into a moron. K'ronta cursed himself under his breath.

Suddenly he felt hands on his chin. The Tamaranian princess raised her hand peacefully then bent down and kissed him.

For a second he felt the floor fall from under him. Her kiss took him by surprise. Her lips were soft and luscious. She pressed her mouth against his with urgency. _She's enjoying kissing me_ he realized. Another thought pierced his mind; _does she already know what she has to do?_ Her electric kiss made him want to believe she was throwing herself unto him, begging for his seed. His body responded quickly to her actions. His heart raced; pumping blood to the one place he didn't want gaining attention. He couldn't control himself and for a second he didn't want to.

She pulled herself back just as unexpectedly as her kiss. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts and to build up his self-control. He tried communicating again, "Please, we don't have much time!"

He heard himself speak in a different tongue. He wasn't speaking Tamaranian anymore. His eyes grew wide in embarrassment; he understood the true intentions behind the princess' kiss. She taught him English so they could communicate.

He listened to the aliens argue with the Tamaranian princess. They were upset with her kissing him, for whatever reason. K'ronta doubted they knew of the Tamaranian ways.

Now that K'ronta and the Earthlings could communicate properly he did his best in explaining Tamaran's dilemma. The more he spoke the more questions were asked but he didn't have time to ease the Earthlings' minds.

Finally, the Tamaranian princess walked over to him and loosened his straps. She understood his visit to Earth. She turned to the Earthlings; their expressions contorted in confusion and frustration, and said, "I must give him a child."

"What!" the man in the multi-colored suit screamed. His hands formed fists as he waved them in the air, "What do you mean you have to bear his child?" He was furious at Princess Starfire.

"It means just that, Robin. It may be taboo but she has to for her people." The purple hooded woman stepped forward lowering the man's fists with her own hands. "We don't understand the responsibilities Starfire truly holds as a princess. We cannot question her people's culture." Her face didn't express many emotions but her words spoke truth.

"I still have no idea what's going on," complained the green man, "how is Starfire going to have a kid while being a Titan?"

_She is not a Titan, she is a Tamaranian, _he thought. _Why would she revoke her Tamaranian status to the Earthlings?_

Princess Starfire stood by him watching her friends bicker. K'ronta began to feel irritated her "companions" couldn't behave themselves in her presence.

K'ronta stood up, took a deep breath, and angrily addressed the Earthlings, "Princess Starfire does not deserve this disrespect." He continued scolding them, "Tamaran is facing many dangers that threaten our way of living and you cannot see past your own ignorance." The bravery K'ronta mustered up fell instantly when the robot man marched over, his giant feet pounding against the floor.

"You should be talking; you want to get Starfire pregnant! How do we know you're not a pervert?" He bent forward to face K'ronta directly in the eyes. "We don't even know your name," the robot man turned to face his allies, "we can't trust him."

"Friends, stop!" Princess Starfire cried. She put her hand on the robot man's shoulder; her eyes begged him to ease his anger. "I will not allow a battle to commence in our tower, not among my friends." She walked a few feet toward her companions to stand at the center. "This royal servant wouldn't have traveled this far just to 'fool around' with me, as humans say. His intentions are pure, fueled by the royal council's orders. There is even a chance he does not like this mission."

That was true a few days ago when K'ronta was ordered to find Princess Starfire. He didn't know what she looked like, how she behaved, or if she continued to care for Tamaran. He was terrified of the many unknowns. Now she stood a few feet away and her beauty amazed him. Her long thick hair gracefully complimented her soft complexion. Her emerald eyes shimmered like true Tamaranian treasure. He had to admit, he felt smitten by her.

Princess Starfire continued, "Tamaran needs royal blood to inherit the throne. Only two choices are possible; either I provide a child for this royal servant or I depart for Tamaran to take up the throne, leaving behind Earth forever."

Her companions looked at her in silence. They digested the truth. It was true; Princess Starfire did have the option to return to Tamaran with him. They would still have to mate to secure the future royal generations but she could take up her position for the throne and lead Tamaran. A notion nudged him, suggesting she wouldn't pick the latter. She has truly made Earth her home. She found for herself a family, a home, and has accepted the name _Titan_.

"My name is K'ronta." K'ronta said boldly. He figured he should introduce himself to calm the tension.

"Welcome, K'ronta." Princess Starfire gestured her arm around the room. She pointed at the man with the mask, "These are my friends; Robin," she pointed to the robot man, "Cyborg," her finger moved to the green man, "Beast Boy," and lastly she pointed to the purple hooded woman, "and this is Raven." She turned to face K'ronta, "You may already know me. I am Starfire."

"Who exactly are you? It's great you have a name but I need to know more." Robin grimly demanded.

K'ronta explained, "I am the royal scribe. The royal scribe before me was my mother. She died not long ago. She had an illegal affair with our Grand Ruler which produced me, making me a half royal and the only Tamaranian with enough royal blood to help fill the throne."

He noticed Princess Starfire's cheeks turn pink as she blushed. _She must realize my father is her adored Galfore_ he regrettably thought.

"Ker-ont-a?" Beast Boy teased, "Don't you have a name that's easier to pronounce?"

K'ronta thought about it. He supposed he could be identified by a different name while he visited Earth. He didn't want to anger Princess Starfire's companions any longer – now that he learned they were a packaged deal. _What would be an easy name I wouldn't find insulting?_ He asked himself.

"Would you rather call me Sapphire?" He suggested.

"Sapphire, you mean like the jewel? Man you really think highly of yourself don't you?" Cyborg scorned.

K'ronta didn't know jewels were considered a mockery on Earth. He scrambled for another name.

"He wants to be called Sapphire for his blue eyes, do you not see?" Princess Starfire revealed. "I think it is a very fitting name." She smiled at him. K'ronta felt his heart pound against his rib cage when she smiled.

_Why am I behaving like this? I am only here to gain her child and nothing more._ He scolded himself. He couldn't allow himself to develop feelings for the Princess. She was to remain on Earth after their mission is completed. He would have to report back to Tamaran and return as the royal scribe. He would serve his son – his Grand Ruler –and would be needed for wisdom and protection. He couldn't let his foolish emotions intervene.

"Starfire, I respect your obligations as a princess but what Beast Boy said earlier is something to discuss. How are you going to balance pregnancy with being a Titan?" Raven asked as she stepped forward. "If your child will be appointed the throne then you can't risk anything while you're pregnant."

"She's right," Robin pounded his fist in his hand, "You'll have to stay at the tower away from danger."

Cyborg added, "And no one can know she's pregnant or else they might to attack her here."

K'ronta felt relief wash over him. The Princess' companions were willing to help, even if it went against their initial judgements.

K'ronta walked over to Starfire and touched her shoulder. He felt her companions fight the urge to attack him. Her eyes were so wide and innocent. He could almost feel them beckoning him. "Shall we commence?" He asked her.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Beast Boy threatened. He gripped his mouth and ran away.

"Um… Starfire… How do Tamaranians mate?" Robin asked slowly.

Princess Starfire gave him an apologetic nod, "The same way humans mate, Robin. Our species share a few similarities."

K'ronta heard Robin gulp. He didn't have time to discuss what was considered taboo and what could be permissible. The sooner they conceived the sooner he can return to Tamaran victorious.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for essentially re-writing a scene but I felt like K'ronta's point of view was important too. I'm not planning on writing the same scenes in different POV throughout the story. This was just a special circumstance. **

**K'ronta was given the temporary name "Sapphire" so when the Titans address a person named Sapphire they are actually talking to K'ronta. I felt this would have happened in "real life" especially since Starfire's real name is Koriand'r but she goes by Starfire for her friends. I will do my best to not make it super confusing, I promise. **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading! Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Producing An Heir

**Warning: Lemons ahead.**

**I will be addressing K'ronta as Sapphire while he is visiting Earth because of the reason I provided in the previous chapter; I feel in "real life" he would change his name to something easier the same way Starfire did. So remember; Sapphire = K'ronta.**

* * *

**Starfire**

Starfire sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor with her fingers fiddling in her lap. Sapphire sat a few feet across from her, obviously riddled with anxiety. They've sat on the floor for some time now sitting in silence and hesitation. She and Sapphire escaped to her bedroom so they could properly talk without the constant interruptions from her friends.

It pained her to know her friends were still stewing downstairs. Robin angrily objected Sapphire's proposition to impregnate her. Although Starfire was not an expert in human behaviors she did understand why her friends would protest. For Tamaranians sex was a natural system essential for survival but for humans it played many roles in a romantic relationship. They used sex for reproduction, displays of affection, and for selfish gain. Starfire saw the pain in Robin's eyes when she accepted. She knew he loved her. She knew he feared of losing her. Starfire's own heart ached knowing she couldn't comfort Robin at this time. The sooner she conceived the sooner Tamaran would be safe again. She could console Robin afterwards.

Starfire sighed and looked at Sapphire. He was keeping his gaze to the ground. He almost looked embarrassed. She felt pity for him. It was obvious he didn't accept this mission for passion. He was forced to do this. She couldn't help but wonder; _does he find me repulsive? Am I not what he expected?_ Robin always fed Starfire compliments for her beauty, the whimsical way she acted human, and for her pureness. She never let his compliments give her a _big head_ but it certainly boosted her self-confidence. Now she sat across from someone who would steal her innocence, the very thing Robin dreamed about, and he didn't show any interest.

Sapphire drew her out of her thoughts, "Are you betrothed to Robin?"

His bluntness shocked her. She blinked a few times before responding, "No, we are just friends." She turned her face trying to hide her blush. She knew very well they weren't just friends. Their relationship blossomed from friendship into something more mysterious. Their romantic feelings have become clear. Robin has made some of his romantic intentions clear as well. They've kissed when they felt they were alone. They didn't dare venture further in their lust. Robin was a man of dignity. He didn't want to sweep Starfire away in the shadows. He promised her when the time was right he'd ask for her hand in marriage. Until then they snuck around like rebelling teenagers on prom night. She wasn't proud of their secret but her love for Robin trapped her into it.

"Are you no longer a Tamaranian?" Sapphire asked.

Starfire shot him a confusing look, "Why would you say such a thing? Of course I am still a Tamaranian…"

Sapphire interrupted, "It is just… Beast Boy said you are a Titan."

Starfire chuckled lightly, "I am both. I am a Titan and a Tamaranian. My friends and I call ourselves the Titans. We fight against crime in Jump City. We are their protectors."

Sapphire nodded his head in acknowledgment. He gave Starfire an apologetic smile.

Starfire permitted herself to examine Sapphire. She wanted to get a good look at her child's father. His most prominent feature was his two giant blue eyes. Next was his robust nose; it wore a strong bridge and wasn't too large. His physique was strong and lean. He looked to be a healthy weight for his height – which was tall – and his muscles were firm. His lips could make any woman salivate. Even when he smiled his lips were thick. They weren't overpowering but plump enough to encase her mouth. Starfire stared at his lips for a few seconds too long. Sapphire noticed.

He leaned forward and touched her lips with his fingertips. His forwardness surprised her. His fingers gently massaged her lips sparking a pleasure inside her. She felt her heart beat rising.

Suddenly Sapphire pushed his way on top of her. His expression didn't look ravenous. In fact, he looked just as shocked as she was. He knelt over her on his hands and knees and stared at her. His blue eyes seemed to look right into her.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her mildly on the lips. Their kiss felt charged, electric pulses swept through her body. She could feel her rational senses giving way to primal instinct. She wanted more.

"Forgive me, Princess Starfire." Sapphire said between gasps. He kissed her again. He was driven by his hunger for her body. She could feel him losing himself to his own desires. He lowered his body until he was lying directly on top of her. Starfire's eyes widened when she felt his erection teasing her from underneath his trousers. The little touch it gave her made her arch her back into him.

Sapphire held his upper half up with his forearm and molded his hand against her face. His kiss demanded for more. She could taste his lust. His hips began to grind against her. Starfire felt his erection prod her and she moaned again. Her body was rendered useless. She was completely under his spell. Each time his hips dug into her, her body screamed for more. She felt her forbidden entrance overflowing with juices. Her body was begging for him now.

She radiated in heat and activated nerves. There were parts of her tingling with pleasure that weren't touched yet. For a second Starfire felt amazed at how quickly her body accepted Sapphire's motives.

"Princess Starfire," Sapphire's lips were quivering in pleasure, he seemed out of breath, "please remove your garments."

Sapphire still held the royal servant mentality. He wouldn't dare touch Starfire in such a way without her permission. She giggled to herself, _he is about to penetrate me and he feels too embarrassed to undress me_.

She lifted her hips to slide her skirt down, inadvertently rubbing her hips against his erection. She heard Sapphire moan. She felt him unbuttoning his trousers and let them fall at his knees. His erection sprung free. Starfire gasped, he was larger than she anticipated. _Does he know I am a virgin?_ She heard stories of a woman's first time being painful. She had to swallow her fear as she watched him guide his erection to the mouth of her entrance.

"May I?" Sapphire respectfully asked. Starfire's body was begging for him. She felt her juices slosh against his tip. She nodded her head.

A moan escaped her lips as his tip penetrated her innocence. She didn't expect the sharp pleasurable rush. Her lower body quivered against him.

"Princess, my body wants to betray my gentle intentions." Warned Sapphire. His eyes held so much lust it could have drowned out his natural blue hues. Starfire gasped, "Let it betray you."

Sapphire pushed himself deeper into her. His moan was less humane, he sounded like an animal.

"Your body receives me well," He whispered, his arousal controlled his breath.

Starfire reach up and grabbed the back of his head, "I order you to take me, now!" she demanded. Her entrance throbbed as it wrapped around him. She couldn't stand the royal etiquette any longer. If she were to conceive they must not waste more time. Starfire felt her entrance ready to gush; she needed to feel the fulfillment.

Sapphire obediently pushed himself into her until his sacks slammed against her skin. He drew himself out and plunged himself into her again. Starfire felt his largeness fight against her tight tunnel as it dove deeper into her, his hips grinded against her. One pump after the other their bodies became one. Starfire felt her juices spilling onto the floor each time he pulled himself out. She didn't care if they lied in a puddle of her juices, she urged him to keep going as she kissed him.

Her tongue found its way into his mouth. She tasted him, rubbed against him, teased him. Sapphire groaned louder, his deep voice vibrated into her. She felt a pressure building inside her.

His hand shakily slipped underneath her shirt and fondled her breasts. Her large round chest pleased him. He squeezed them, rubbed them, and eventually discovered her hardened nipples. His touches sparked erotic lightning through her. She had no idea her nipples could be so sensitive. Sapphire lifted her shirt to expose her firm plump breasts. His eyes widened when he saw how curvy she was. He quickly deserted her lips and wrapped his tongue around her nipples.

"Oh!" Starfire gasped. His warm wet tongue caressed her aroused breasts. He began kissing her nipples, slightly pulling on them for pressure. Starfire wanted to moan but no sound could be heard. His mouth felt like ecstasy.

Sapphire felt her tunnel tightening in preparation. He dove himself into her harder and faster.

"I'm going to…" Starfire began but she was cut short. The pressure released itself throughout her body. For a few moments she couldn't move as her body obeyed the overpowering passion. Her chest arched into him. Suddenly she felt something warm fill her. Sapphire pushed himself deep into her as he spilled his seed. Starfire sucked in a breath; she didn't know a male's orgasm could also feel good to a female.

For a few minutes they stayed still, panting hard over each other as sweat raced down their bodies. Sapphire fell over to Starfire's side, his body still on fire.

Starfire began raising herself into a seated position when Sapphire put his arm across her abdomen and stopped her.

"No Princess, please remain on the floor. Let your body soak in my seed." He pleaded.

Starfire obeyed, lied back down, and turned her head to face him. "I didn't know sex would have felt that wonderful," she admitted. Her face felt hot. She was sure her face was covered in a deep red blush.

"Yes… That was unexpected." Sapphire agreed. He lifted himself off the floor and grabbed his trousers. Starfire looked at his manhood, now retreating into obedience, and imagined it fully erected again. She watched as he dressed one leg at a time and pulled them to his hips. He buttoned the top with shaky hands and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Where did you learn those techniques?" Starfire asked, staring at his lean body.

"Unfortunately I didn't prepare myself with any 'techniques' before leaving Tamaran. I let my instincts take control." Sapphire admitted. He blushed in embarrassment. Starfire knew what he meant by arriving unprepared. He didn't study up on sex or which technique would advance pregnancy. He fully relied on his body to take over. _It took over indeed,_ she mused.

Starfire sat herself up. Her entrance was now sore from their vigorous activity. _It's funny how a few minutes ago I was writhing in pleasure and now it hurts to sit_. She smiled and tried to stand up. Sapphire rushed over and helped Starfire off the floor until she was standing on her feet. She pulled her skirt back up to her waist and sat down on her bed.

Her mirror stood in front of her on the closet doors and she saw her disheveled appearance; her hair knotted on one side and her eyes looked tired.

She looked at her petite body. She was still considered young yet she was tall and her breasts tested her shirt's restraints. Soon her breasts will grow larger as they filled with milk. Her small tight abdomen would balloon as she nurses an unborn child. Her young body will soon change but it was a small price to pay for Tamaran's safety.

She noticed Sapphire looking at her in the mirror reflection. Starfire patted the spot next to her offering him a seat. He gladly accepted.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked, still staring at the mirror.

Sapphire shook his head, "I suppose we wait. I cannot return to Tamaran without our child…"

Starfire winced at his words. _Our child_. She will forever be connected to this royal servant through their child.

Sapphire continued, "I will have to wait on Earth until our child is born. I wish to not be a burden to you and your companions. If you'd like, I can wait elsewhere nearby so I am not in the way."

Starfire considered his offer. If he did wait somewhere else in the city her friends would be happier about her situation. They wouldn't want to see Sapphire's face every day, reminding them of the detestable thing he's done against their Starfire. On the other hand, if Sapphire was to remain in the tower he could help care for her when her friends had to leave. Cyborg made an interesting comment earlier, who was to say no one would attack Starfire at the tower at her most vulnerable phase? Having Sapphire near to protect her would benefit everyone, whether certain people admitted it or not.

She made her decision, "Sapphire, please stay with us in the tower. I would feel safer if you were to here to protect me."

Sapphire stood up from the bed and knelt down in front of Starfire on one knee. He light took her hand and placed his forehead against the back of her wrist. "Princess Starfire of Tamaran, I swear to you my loyalty. I will protect you against any and all danger. You have my word. I will serve you well." His words were noble. She knew he was telling her his truth.

Something fluttered inside her, a bubbly feeling she usually felt for Robin. She looked down at Sapphire, still knelt before her, and felt the flutter again.

_I've let my body betray me for Tamaran. Please do not let my heart betray me also_.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if the lemon scene was a little weird. It's my first time writing anything like it. I tried to make it extra descriptive for all you good people ;). Let me know if I'm doing a good job and if you like this story. Chapter 7 coming soon! (I have a ton of time on my hands right now so this story is probably gonna get pushed out over the next few weeks.)**


	7. He Saw Her First

**K'ronta (Sapphire)**

His room was smaller than Princess Starfire's but he wouldn't complain. He was thankful the Titans agreed to allow him to stay in the tower. Honestly, he was relieved they spared him this kindness; he didn't know what he'd have to do to survive on Earth alone. He wouldn't dare return to Tamaran empty handed. Even if he gave the royal council promises of a child they would send him back dishonorably. Or worse, they would banish him. He couldn't disappoint Tamaran. They put all their trust into him – an insignificant servant.

He walked into his room holding the sack he packed on Tamaran. Robin stood behind him in the hallway. He could sense that Robin was still aggravated with Sapphire staying here. When the Titans held their vote Robin was the only voice who opposed. The walk to Sapphire's guest room was a quiet miserable one.

"You have a personal bathroom over there," Robin pointed to a door on the right side of the room, "and we wake up at 6am to start training exercises. If you're going to stay to help protect Starfire then you need to learn better defense and attack." Robin's voice became bitter, "One kick knocked you out the other day, that's pathetic," he sneered, "you need to learn how to fight and quickly."

He turned to make his leave but paused. Refusing to look at Sapphire he added, "Also, I understand you and Starfire already… worked together," his hands turned into tight fists, "that means your 'mission' is complete. If I see you touching her in any way I will personally make sure you suffer." With his threat still lingering in the air he walked away.

Sapphire waited until he turned the corner at the end of the hallway to exhale. He didn't know he was holding in his breath until his chest began to ache. He walked over to the guest bed and sat on the edge. His sack fell to the floor with a thud. He leaned over his knees and pushed his fingers through his short hair. _What have I truly gotten myself into?_

* * *

The Titans gathered around at the kitchen table for dinner. Sapphire looked around noticing the different dishes. Beast Boy insisted on cooking his food himself while Cyborg made meals for everyone else. Red meat oozed onto their plates from between two squishy bread buns. It didn't look very appetizing to him but the Titans jump into their food with hungry eyes.

_They look so hungry yet they reaming in their seats_, he observed. On Tamaran the meals were messy. He was used to Tamaranians deserting their chairs and feasting on their hands and knees from the table. They would use their hands to shovel the delicious food into their mouths. There was no time to waste on table manners when food was a necessity for life, not for pleasure.

He watched the Titans spend precious seconds chewing their food, using utensils to grab tiny pieces of the meat, and pause between bites to talk to each other. He was shocked to see Princess Starfire using a utensil to bring red meat past her lips.

"Here you go." Robin tossed Sapphire's plate of food on the table. The plate shimmied in circles for a second before resting still. The Titans caught the act of aggression and stared at Robin as he took his seat on the other side of the table.

Princess Starfire broke the silence, "This is called _sloppy joes_. It is ground cow meat cooked in a red sweet sauce served between two buns. It is very delicious and sloppy," she said with a smile.

Sapphire looked down at his plate tempted to grab the sandwich and stuff it in his face but reminded himself to fix his impression on the others. He had to behave like them if he was to continue living here.

He picked up the spiky utensil and stabbed it through the bun. The bun broke apart and fell to the side. The stained meat remained speared. He didn't see the Titans watching him intently as he lifted the meat to his mouth and tried his best to chew it slowly. He looked over at Princess Starfire who was trying to hide her laughter.

"Sapphire, if you want to eat in your room you can." Beast Boy said. He too was holding back a grin.

"Yeah, we know our ways are different than yours. You don't have to try so hard to mimic us," added Raven.

"He shouldn't try to act like us at all," Robin challenged, "He isn't one of us and he never will be." He stood up and scooted his plate to Cyborg. "I'm not hungry," he growled as he walked off.

"You'll have to excuse Robin; he's a very intense little dude." Cyborg said, stabbing his utensil into his food.

Sapphire rested his utensil and looked down, "I do not understand what I did to anger him so much."

It wasn't Sapphire's fault his mission was so invasive. His home planet demanded a very specific task from him, one he couldn't reject, and the Earthlings protest it. It doesn't involve them in any way and they fight on Princess Starfire's behalf.

"Come on dude, even I wouldn't be that oblivious." Beast Boy ridiculed. "Robin has the hots for Starfire. They were like a _thing_ before you showed up."

Sapphire's eyes widened. _Does this green man speak the truth? Did I steal Princess Starfire from another man?_ He looked at Starfire for confirmation but she had her face turned away.

"Princess Starfire, is this true?" Sapphire asked cautiously.

Princess Starfire didn't face him. Her body didn't move. She was focused on the ground beside her. Sapphire felt guilt creeping into him. He would have been more sensitive towards the Titans if he knew. All this time he thought they were bothered by his taboo mission but that wasn't entirely true. Princess Starfire and Robin were a couple and he wedged himself between them.

A thought barged its way to the forefront of is mind. It bothered him.

"Princess Starfire, why did you lie to me? You told me you were not betrothed to Robin." His thoughts grew rapidly. _Did she want to make a fool of me? Does she think I am a thin-minded hortnock_? His voice held accusation, "This would be an offense on Tamaran. It is forbidden to lay with anyone who is not your mate. Why would you…"

"Robin and I are not mates. We are not married. We were never betrothed." Starfire snapped back. She whipped her head to face Sapphire. Her face was twisted in anger and her eyes stared straight into his – almost daringly.

"You sound so hypocritical right now dude." Beast Boy sneered while rolling his eyes.

"What is this _thing_, then? Were you lying with Robin outside of marriage? Why would you defile your body in such a way?" Sapphire pushed back his chair and stood up, his hands still firmly planted on the table. His voice grew louder along with his insecurity. "Why did you fool me? Why are you laying with Earthlings? Why did you leave Tamaran?" He felt heat rising into his face. His anger would soon be thrown out of control if he didn't force himself to walk away now.

Starfire stood up alongside him. Her posture suggested she was ready to attack. Her hands scrunched into fists and her eyes began to glow green. "I do not have to answer to a measly servant!" She yelled.

That was the final blow needed to set Sapphire off. His veins seemed to burn as heat pumped through his body. His beautiful blue eyes were buried under fierce blue ultra-violet energy.

The Titans also stood from their seats prepared to attack Sapphire.

"I guess dinner is over." Cyborg warned. He held his sonic cannon up at shoulder height aimed at Sapphire.

"Yeah, let's just calm down guys," pleased Beast Boy. He stood wide eyed with his hands held up defensively.

"Sapphire, you're on Earth now. Whatever Starfire does is not to be judged against Tamaranian law. You may be our guest but that doesn't count you out as our enemy," Raven snarled. She held up her hands ahead of her, black energy pulsating from her palms.

Sapphire knew they were right. He knew Starfire wasn't bound by Tamaranian law anymore. If she were he wouldn't have to find her on Earth, She would have been ordered to return to Tamaran and take the throne. Still, she was the princess; a pure blooded being, a rare find across the universe. Her roots, her lineage, her culture, it was nothing to sneer at. Yet she stains herself with shameful behaviors. Her body is a temple worthy of honor and she tarnishes it for the Earthlings.

Sapphire calmed himself down. _If this is how the princess wishes to live her life than maybe it is a good thing she does not inherit the throne_.

He pushed his chair in and began walking off. Before he left the room he heard Princess Starfire shout after him, "My body was not defiled by Robin. It was defiled by you."

He stopped at the door and turned his head, "I cannot be sure if you speak the truth but know I am only here for our child and nothing more." With that he disappeared into the hallway.

He heard Princess Starfire's attempt at the last word, "Our child is the only thing that will connect us, remember that!"

He didn't see Robin standing against the wall behind him, listening to everything.

* * *

**Oooh… What is Robin going to do? I have a few ideas ;).**


	8. Robin's Say

**I have a special chapter for you today; one written from Robin's perspective.**

**Warning: Lemons Ahead.**

* * *

**Robin**

_Why would she lie?_ He thought as he paced around his room. He pounded his fist in his hand over and over. His body felt heavy with anger.

After he stormed away from dinner he hung out in the hallway to calm himself down. There he overheard Starfire and Sapphire's fight from the hallway. He heard everything; Sapphire's adulterous accusations and Starfire's denial. _Why did she tell Sapphire we weren't betrothed_? He yelled within his mind.

Robin cursed at himself. He knew why.

He and Starfire were in love. Over the years of working side by side they developed feelings that quickly surpassed friendship. Robin adored her innocence, her beauty, and her strength. She was wise beyond her years, talented in martial arts, and benevolent above all else. She was, essentially, perfect in his eyes. Yet, he hid her in the shadows to save himself the humiliation. The Titans poked fun at Robin's romantic feelings and it made him feel weak. As a leader weakness was not an option. He had to remain strong for his team even if it meant keeping his love a secret.

Over the months he created reasons to tell Starfire when she questioned their secrecy. He was worried if word about them being a couple got out someone would hurt Starfire to get to Robin. He was worried the Titans would accuse them of favoritism. He was worried the Jump City villains wouldn't take Robin seriously if they knew he had a _soft side_.

The truth was; they weren't reasons, they were excuses. Robin selfishly hid their love to protect his authoritative image.

Robin stopped pacing and looked at himself in the mirror hung on his closet doors. Through his mask he saw a weak egotistical man wearing a hero's uniform. He collapsed to his knees and ripped his mask off. He earned Starfire's love and he abused it.

Robin _was_ weak.

Starfire denied their relationship because in truth there was no relationship. Robin promised her marriage, a family, a future together but he was too concerned about himself to wear her around his arm. He gave her his love in the form of kisses behind closed doors but in public he wouldn't dare hold her hand.

Robin wanted to punch himself. He wanted to hurt himself for what he has done to Starfire. All this time he was blinded by selfishness leaving Starfire to pick up the pieces and cleave to his pathetic promises.

Robin felt his self-hatred string him.

Now a handsome Tamaranian was living in Titans Tower; a Tamaranian who deflowered his precious Starfire. That bastard tasted her body in ways Robin could only dream about. Soon Starfire will have his child.

_I was so stupid for bringing him back to the Tower. I should have left him in that alleyway_.

She would nurture Sapphire's child. She would birth Sapphire's child. Who was to say she wouldn't leave Earth to raise Sapphire's child? Starfire would love that baby with her entire being. It would be hard for her to watch Sapphire bring it back to Tamaran without her. Carrying the child for nine months in her womb would give her plenty of time to consider her return to Tamaran. Robin would never forgive himself if he let her go.

He looked at himself in the mirror again. He couldn't give up his Starfire, not without a fight.

* * *

He knocked lightly on the metallic bedroom door. The hallway was dark expect for a few flood lights spread thin along the long corridor. The door slid open to reveal Starfire in her pajamas. She looked so cute in her pink button down shirt and baggy silk bottoms. She yawned, "Robin is everything alright?" Her tired eyes still shined in the dim light. Those emerald gems, innocent and pure.

Robin reached for her face and cradled her left cheek in his right palm. Starfire nuzzled into his touch. _Oh Star_, he thought, _you don't know what you do to me_.

He leaned forward, guiding her face with his hand, and kissed her softly. He heard Starfire yip in surprise. It was after all out of character for Robin. He wouldn't openly kiss Starfire in the hallway even if there was no one around.

He opened his mouth slightly to grab her bottom lip between his teeth and gently applied pressure. Starfire exhaled shakily. She stole back her bottom lip and slid her tongue into her mouth. Robin happily accepted.

Their tongues danced against each other as he guided Starfire backwards into her room. The door slid shut behind them.

"Robin," Starfire caught her breath, "are you sure you are ok?"

Robin nodded his head against her lips, "Yeah Star, I just missed you. Is this ok?" He kissed her again, fitting his lips between hers.

Starfire nodded, "Yes… I…" she didn't finish her sentence. Robin grabbed her lower back and laid her on her bed. He lowered his hand to her bottom. His palm was filled by a firm cheek clothed in silk. Starfire moaned at his daring touch.

Robin felt his arousal rising. His manhood needed to be set free.

"Star, I need you." Robin begged. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. Her face was now red and her eyes lost their sleepiness. She too was aroused and wide awake. Her stared at her beautiful face. He wanted this woman with all his soul and body. He wanted her as his wife, as the mother to _his_ children. There was no other woman on Earth who captured him so quickly – so intensely. He needed her.

"Star, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you," Robin sighed, "I love you so much and I want to make things right."

Starfire pushed back his brunette locks behind his ear, "Robin, I love you too." She smiled at him and that was all Robin needed to feel his self-restraint slip away.

He kissed her again but this time with more passion. He pressed himself against her while his hands roamed over her perfect body. He felt her tight abdomen, her toned thighs, and her petite bottom. His hand ventured south to her forbidden entrance. His fingers traced along her smooth skin until her pajama bottom hem startled him. He slipped his hand underneath and soon his fingers felt her warm wet folds. Starfire writhed in delight when she felt his fingers diving into her.

_She is so wet_. His lips kissed her lips, then her chin, then her jawline, then her neck. He sucked on her neck while his fingers stroked her tight tunnel.

"Oh…" Starfire groaned. She gripped his hair in her fists while he pumped his fingers inside her. He was pleased to see her head strained back against her sheets.

"Robin…" She gasped.

He knew what she was asking for. Her body was squirming in electric pulses, begging for his manhood to take her. Who was he to say no?

Robin yanked his pants and undergarments down until they fell at his ankles. Starfire pulled her bottoms down with shaky hands. He positioned himself above her and places his tip at the edge of her entrance. Her juices gushed from her folds. She was so aroused a small puddle accumulated on her sheets. Robin swallowed hard; it made him want her even more.

He gently pushed his tip into her folds. Her tight tunnel wrapped around his manhood and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. She was so warm and wet he felt his manhood twitch in bliss. Starfire surprised him by pushing her hips into him, shoving him deep into her tunnel. His body drowned in pleasure. Erotic lightning pulsated through his body. Robin felt pressure rising in his manhood. He felt himself grow thicker as his body prepared to release. _No, I don't want to yet_ he groaned.

He aggressively grabbed Starfire's hips and thrusted himself deep into her. Her moans sparked more electricity inside him. Her sweet voice begged for his body, begged for him. He drew himself out and plunged back inside her, over and over and over again. Her tunnel began to tighten creating more pressure in his manhood. Robin wasn't going to hold it back any longer. He released himself inside her. Starfire gripped his shoulders as his warm seed filled her. Robin's body was held up by an unknown force as he was overtaken in pure ecstasy.

When he finished he collapsed beside Starfire on her bed.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in her bedroom. After a few moments Robin pulled himself out and slid his undergarments and pants up to his waist. He lied back down beside Starfire. She rode the rest of her orgasm and worked to calm herself down. Robin watched her rounded chest rise and fall as she took heavy breaths. Her breasts were so plump under her shirt.

He felt the urge to reach out and grab them but he stopped himself. He didn't want to give Starfire the impression he's using her body. He truly wanted to make amends with her. He didn't want to lose her. She says she loves him now but would she listen to that love when her child is born? Who would eventually win her; Robin or Sapphire? Robin had to push those thoughts out of his mind. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Starfire. He just became one with her body and it threatened to overthrow him the second he entered. Robin sighed when he realized she held more power over him than he thought.

He watched Starfire stand up and wobble to the bathroom. He giggled to himself knowing her imbalanced walk was caused by his roughness. It was almost nice to see her body struggle because of his love making. _She holds so much power over me_, he thought, _I'm glad I can affect her too_.

Starfire returned and crawled into bed beside Robin. "Would you stay with me?" She asked him.

Robin nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her torso, "Of course Star, I will always be here for you."

This time he spoke with pure honesty. No strings attached, no secrecy, and no pathetic promises. He will always be here for her, in the shadows and in public. He wasn't going to hide their relationship any longer. The love they held for each other was real. It was time to make their future together real.

Robin was about to fall asleep when a thought jerked him awake. _I forgot to use a condom_.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place. He was surrounded by pink walls, purple lace hanging from a canopy, and lots of sunshine streaming in through a window. It was a far cry from his bedroom; dimly lit and covered in newspaper clippings. _Maybe that's why she never slept in my bed, maybe it's too depressing_ he pondered. He looked over at Starfire who was still asleep. She took shallow breaths against his neck. Her long eyelashes brushed against her cheek as her eyes fluttered underneath her eyelids. He could get used to this, waking up next to her. He wouldn't mind if her face was the only thing he saw every morning. He wanted her to wake up so she could expose her beautiful green eyes. The back of his fingers gently traced along her hairline pushing back her red bangs.

He forgot to wear a condom during their night of passion but it didn't worry him as much as it should. _Would it really be that bad if she got pregnant by me_? He looked at her slender face and traced his eyes along her strong jawline. She was indeed the most perfect specimen this universe ever created. His soul belonged to her and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Who knows_, he thought, _forgetting a condom could be the best mistake of my life_.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I wanted to write a chapter in Robin's POV to further the drama I had planned for story. I won't be writing in POV very much unless you liked reading is POV. Let me know in the reviews if you want to hear from other's POV. **

**Thank you so much "roughgunner" for your review! I understand why you'd be confused by that, I probably didn't explain Robin and Starfire's relationship very well. I hope this chapter clears a few things up. If not, let me know! I want to make this story enjoyable and easy to follow. **

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Jealousy Births Rivals

**Starfire**

Starfire stood in the shower, thankful for the warm water pouring over her. Her body ached from that morning's training exercises and she needed the steam to relax her tired muscles. She massaged the sudsy loofa against her collar bone and made small circles down her torso. Her arm muscles ached to do this but it was necessary to cool down after rigorous exercise.

Every weekday morning at 6:00am the Titans woke up to gather in the gym. They took turns fighting each other, doing cardio, lifting weights, sharpening their hand-eye coordination, and strengthening their individual powers. It took hours for each Titan to finish the routine. It was exhausting work but necessary. They couldn't let themselves grow stale; Jump City relied on them too much. Even the police force who dedicated their time and energy to the city always expected help from the five superheroes.

Robin has been training Sapphire in martial arts. Sapphire tried his best each day to prove himself worthy of the training. After all, it was for Starfire's safety. Most mornings Starfire was too occupied with her own training to notice Sapphire's progress but sometimes she'd catch Robin being thrown across the floor mat. It pleased her to see Sapphire learn so quickly. It helped her not regret her choice in allowing him to stay.

It's been a month since Sapphire became their guest. In the beginning he kept to himself, too afraid to cause friction with the Titans. He'd stay locked away in his room with the few magazines Starfire bought for him. After the first week Cyborg and Beast Boy invited him to play video games. In truth they needed a third player and Raven refused to play Special Monkey Ops. That's when Beast Boy suggested giving Sapphire a break. Ever since that day she could find Sapphire sitting between her two friends on the couch with black controllers in their hands. It relieved her seeing her friends and her royal servant getting along after a rough start.

A sharp pain in her lower abdomen made Starfire wince. It felt like something stung her right above her right hip. She inspected her hip but didn't find an irritated bite mark. She rubbed the area with her thumb and didn't feel any bumps. Another sharp pain stung her in the same spot.

_Did I injure my hip?_

With the water still running she lowered herself into the tub and sat with her knees bent forward. She massaged her lower abdomen with her fingers. Something didn't feel right. She kept massaging but the pain didn't go away. If she did injure her hip a quick massage should have loosened the muscle and numb the pain.

_This does not feel like my usual soreness_, she analyzed. It dawned on her, it felt closer to cramps than a torn muscle. _Why would I be having cramps? Did I eat something bad?_

She stood back up to continue washing herself. She could think about this after her shower. She didn't want to waste water.

She rested her foot on the tub's edge so she could bend forward and scrub her legs. The cramping grew stronger. Starfire quivered as her two hands impulsively grabbed her flat belly. She rinsed the soap off her body, turned off the water knob, and made a mental note to finish her shower later.

_Perhaps I should ask Raven if today's training also gave her cramps_, she wondered. She grabbed the fluffy pink towel conveniently hung by the shower curtain and began drying herself off. She knew Raven was meditating in her own bedroom, as she always does after their training. Starfire relaxed with hot showers while Raven relaxed by escaping into her mind. It wouldn't be easy coaxing Raven into a conversation but something told Starfire this situation would be forgivable.

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire lightly knocked on the door. She and Raven have grown closer over the years. Their relationship blossomed from acquaintances to sister-like friends. It wasn't easy befriending Raven but watching each of her mental walls fall as the Titans earned her trust was worth the struggle. Raven was truly a fascinating person. Even so, it made Starfire nervous interrupting her meditation. They were close like sisters but Raven's rage remained the same.

"Starfire, I already told you I don't want to see that movie." Raven barked from inside her room.

"No, I didn't want to ask about the movie. There is something bothering me." Starfire replied meekly. It was hard to convince Raven to care about the Titan's every-day inconveniences. She didn't have time to worry about misplaced remotes and spoiled pizza.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Robin can you help." Raven said. Her irritated voice signifying their short conversation was over.

"Raven I am experiencing cramps in my hip. Are you also cramping? I wanted to know if you too are in pain from this morning's training exerc…"

Starfire was interrupted by Raven slamming the metallic door open. Without moving Raven scanned over Starfire's body with serious eyes. "Come inside," she demanded.

Once Starfire stepped into her darkened room the metallic door closed behind her. Raven disappeared to her bathroom to return with something in her hand.

"Starfire, I want you to go into the bathroom and pee in this cup." Raven held out a small paper cup for Starfire to take.

"Raven, why do you require my pee?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven shook her head and nudged the cup closer, "Trust me, just go pee and let me know when you're finished."

Starfire hesitantly took the cup and walked into Raven's bathroom. She did as she was instructed. She held the cup underneath her in the toilet bowl and relieved herself. It was disgusting. She felt some of her warm urine splash onto her hand and she almost dropped the cup into the toilet water. _Humans have the most grotesque methods_, she shivered.

When she was finished she carefully lifted the cup from its odd position and placed it on the sink counter. After washing her hands she cracked the door open to let Raven know she was done.

Raven squeezed herself past Starfire and took a box out from underneath the sink.

"Ok Star, go sit on the bed while I do this," Raven directed, "and do not touch anything!"

Starfire obeyed and sat quietly on the bed. She tried to reason why Raven would need her pee for cramping. _Is it my kidneys? Do I have a bladder infection?_

Raven opened the bathroom door holding a white plastic stick. She held the stick up to Starfire's eye level so she could see a tiny window with lines on it.

"You tested positive." Raven said.

"For what, my kidneys?" Starfire stammered. _Please don't let it be my kidneys_.

"No you dimwit, for pregnancy." Raven rolled her eyes and walked off to throw away the test.

Starfire stared at her friend as she dropped the white stick into a waste basket. Raven's words bounced inside her mind until she could absorb them.

"You mean… I'm pregnant?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded, "Congratulations."

Starfire turned her face to hide her blush. Sapphire was successful in impregnating her. Their moment of passion will provide an heir to Tamaran's throne.

She should be happy. She should feel victorious. Tamaran will not suffer now because Starfire can give them their Grand Ruler. Her child will be adorned and respected as the Tamaranians' leader. Yet her head hung heavy. A mixture of emotions consumed her; fear, joy, and anxiety.

She could not feel her baby but she now knew it was growing inside her. There was life growing inside her.

The responsibility motherhood naturally brought closed in her until she felt paralyzed. _I am pregnant_.

She felt a cold hand gently touch her thigh. Raven knelt on her the floor in front of Starfire. "Starfire, I'm sure you feel scared right now. I imagine Sapphire's mission didn't completely feel real until now," Raven spoke with compassion, "but you're doing this for your people. You've said it yourself; Tamaran wouldn't have sent a royal servant to find you if this weren't their only choice."

Starfire felt hot tears spill from her eyes. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away but more fell.

"It's going to be ok Star," Raven stood up, reached for something on her nightstand, and handed Starfire a tissue, "you have us, your friends. We will keep you safe. We will help you in every way. You're not doing this alone."

Her words pierced through Starfire's constraint. _I won't do this alone. I have my friends_.

Starfire threw her arms around Raven and pulled her into a hug. Raven stood still for a moment but slowly wrapped her arms around Starfire's back. _I'm not doing this alone_.

Starfire released a deep sigh and stood up from Raven's bed. She had to inform her friends of her successful conception. She stepped into the hallway when she paused at a thought.

"Raven, why did you have that white test stick?" She asked her friend warily.

"You're not the only one having sex." Raven remarked. Her metallic door slammed shut.

* * *

Cyborg rubbed a cold gel onto Starfire's stomach. It made her shiver. She lied on a metal table in Cyborg's room while Cyborg replaced his latex gloves. Robin stood on one side of her while Sapphire stood on the other. They both had their eyes glued to a screen that hovered in front of Starfire's head.

She didn't expect her friends to react the way they did. She found her friends and Sapphire in the main quarters. She had to unplug the video game to gain their attention after her multiple failed attempts. When she announced her pregnancy Sapphire's smile spread from ear to ear. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her dumb-founded. Robin's eyes widened. No one said a word for a few moments. That was when Cyborg suggested an ultrasound.

Now she lied on her back while Cyborg prepared the ultrasound machine. "You will feel a little pressure," he warned. He pressed the probe below her belly button and circled it around. Robin held her hand and she could feel him shaking in anticipation. Sapphire watched the screen with intensity. This was probably the first time he's ever seen an ultrasound machine. Starfire knew Tamaran didn't have medical equipment for pregnancy. If a Tamaranian suspected pregnancy they could approach the royal healer for confirmation. The royal healer's magic would reveal the pregnancy along with the gender, eye color, and weight. But they never saw the unborn child until it was birthed.

"Oh yeah, I definitely see something," chimed Cyborg. She wished the screen was turned toward her so she could also see but their positions compromised that. She saw Robin's eyes light up as Cyborg stilled his hand on her belly. She turned to look at Sapphire and noticed he practically pressed his face against the screen.

"Yo, back up man," Cyborg cautioned. Sapphire reluctantly obeyed and stepped back.

"What is that little dot?" Sapphire asked, pointing his finger at the screen.

"That's my baby." Robin whispered.

The room went silent.

"What do you mean 'your baby'?" Sapphire interrogated. "What do you mean 'your baby'!" He repeated. His face furrowed in anger

Robin stepped back realizing what he accidentally said. Even Cyborg was shocked.

Starfire glared at Robin. _This baby is not his, why would he say such a thing?_

Then it hit her, the humiliating truth. She brought to remembrance that sensuous night with Robin a few weeks ago. The night she let him manipulate her body. The truth shamed her, _we forgot to wear protection_.

Sapphire stood steaming in his outrage. His hands scrunched into fists. His face turned a deep shade of red. Heat pulsated from his body. Starfire felt guilty for his anger. Her foolishness may have spoiled his mission. Her foolishness may have ended Tamaran.

Starfire sat up, accidentally banging her head on the screen in her haste. She swung her legs over the table and hopped down. She felt so embarrassed; she wanted to hide in her bedroom.

"Star," Robin reached across the table and grabbed her shoulder, "please, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. Please, let's finish this ultrasound."

Sapphire kicked the table leg and stepped a few feet back, "What is the purpose to continue? Why even keep this child if it is not mine?" He growled.

Starfire heard a fist hit Sapphire's jaw. She looked up and gasped. Robin punched him.

Sapphire wobbled backwards holding his jaw. She could see how painful that punch was. Sapphire caught his balance and readied himself to attack. Blue ultra-violet energy illuminated from his hands.

"How dare you suggest she kill that baby!" Robin screamed, pulling his arm back for another punch. Sapphire dodged Robin's attack and struck him in the side with his energy disks, sending him backwards into the wall.

"That was supposed to my baby! That was supposed to be our Grand Ruler!" Sapphire yelled. He raised his fists, "You sabotaged Tamaran's safety! You will pay dearly!" He wound back his arms and aimed multiple energy disks at Robin.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Cyborg screamed. He picked Sapphire up by his neck and threw him into the hallway, hurling him against the wall outside. He marched over to Robin and picked him up by his cape. "I don't care which one of you is the baby daddy!" Cyborg shouted in Robin's face. "You can't fight with a PREGNANT WOMAN standing in the middle of the room!"

Robin's face sunk in shame. He looked at Starfire but didn't speak.

"Star, I'd suggest you go to your room. We'll finish this ultrasound later." Cyborg suggested, his voice harsh with annoyance.

She slowly stepped backwards until she entered the hallway. She looked down and saw Sapphire stirring on the floor. _What have I done_?

She knelt down and extended her hand to his shoulder. She wanted her touch to act as an apology for her stupidity but he swatted her hand away. He remained hunched over, his shoulders rising dramatically with his deep breaths. Then he let out a long sigh.

"Princess Starfire, I understand you and Robin have a _thing_ but it should have never interfered with our mission. What are we going to do now?" He looked up at her and Starfire saw his anger had melted away, replaced with fear. Tears swelled in his eyes threatening to soak his cheeks. "What are we going to do if that child is not mine?" He blinked and the tears raced down to his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

Sapphire wiped the tears away with his forearm. "I suppose we will have to wait and see. If that child isn't mine will I have a planet to return to?" Sapphire looked into Starfire's eyes, begging for her to answer him.

She spoke softly, "I do not know."

Starfire stood up and flew to her room, tears trailing behind her.


	10. The Green Eyed Tamaranian

**K'ronta (Sapphire)**

His bed has been left unkempt for the last few weeks; his covers draped against one side of the mattress with his pillows thrown on the floor. The past few nights were agonizing. When he managed to close his eyes nothing but nightmares awaited him. Scenes of Tamaran surrendering to their enemies – the royal council bowing before spears and guns – danced behind his eyelids. At this point it's become safer to stay awake, just to keep his sanity.

Sapphire sat on the floor leaning his back against the bed. He was busying himself packing and repacking his bag. His hands needed idle work to keep them from wrapping around Robin's throat.

It's been a month since Starfire first announced her pregnancy. A month since his hopefulness shattered like sugar glass. Her betrayal could cost Tamaran their safety. Now she carries a child defiled by human DNA… or at least if it were Robin's.

Sapphire slammed his fist against the floor, anger boiling from his core and rising to his neck. He could feel the heat his hatred sparked consume him.

And although he was truly disappointed in Starfire he couldn't hate her. His heart and body played evil tricks on him. When he saw Starfire his body yearned for her treasures. He wanted to release the stress, the helplessness, and the humiliation into her body. He wanted to push himself into her over and over and over again until the hatred he harbored lifted from his shoulders. He knew he wanted to use her body for selfish reasons. He craved her and yet he was disheartened by her.

Sapphire heard a knock on his door.

"Sapphire," a sweet voice on the other side uttered, "you missed dinner again. I have brought you your meal if you wish to eat alone, but you should eat."

Sapphire's negative emotions spoiled his appetite over the past few days. His stomach growled at the mention of food but he felt too overwhelmed to eat. He tried to tell himself he couldn't stomach the human food any longer but the truth was stress controlled his body.

He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to open the door. When it slid open he saw Starfire holding a metal tray with plated spaghetti, eating utensils, and a soda can; the typical human meal. The spaghetti had chunks of ground beef wedged between the noodles, meaning Cyborg cooked tonight.

"Please," she said, "you do not have to accompany us at meal time but you must eat. You must keep your strength up."

Sapphire sneered. The meal looked delicious but his arms felt no desire to reach for it.

He could feel Starfire's eyes watching him tenderly, trying to not provoke him.

"I'll put this on your desk and let you be alone." She said as she walked into his room and gently placed the tray on his bare desk.

"Starfire…" Sapphire surprised himself; he didn't mean to call out to her.

"Yes?" She asked. She took a seat at the desk chair and crossed her ankles.

_Well, at least she continues some royal etiquette_ he thought. He walked over to his disheveled bed, cursing himself for not cleaning up before letting the princess see his room, and sat at the edge of the mattress.

For a moment he just stared at her. She truly was a beautiful creature, the image of grace and innocence. She wasn't showing yet, given she was still in the first trimester, and her petite figure made her all the more stunning.

"Sapphire, what troubles you?" she broke through his thoughts with her delicate voice.

"I am troubled by many things," Sapphire confessed, still looking at the ground, "I worry for Tamaran in my absence. I am only a mere scribe so I understand my presence isn't needed in war but still…" he trailed off as the image of Tamaran fighting against explosions and enemy ships played before him. He wasn't a fighter. He couldn't fly a battle ship. He didn't even know how to fire a gun, and yet there was guilt.

Starfire interrupted the apparition, "You think you are cowardly for remaining on Earth?" Her intuition stunned Sapphire, as if she peered into his mind.

He nodded, "If Tamaran falls by the hands of our enemies then I should fall with them." He pounded a fist against the mattress. "I should be home acting as the royal scribe, serving the royal family honorably. Instead I am here, galaxies away – useless."

He sighed through his nose, clasped his hands together, and spoke softly, "I'm not sure if my mother would be proud of me right now."

A tear rolled down his cheek when he admitted the fear that haunted him most. His mother was an exceptional royal servant and Sapphire felt honored to walk in her footsteps. The mission took that opportunity away. He spent many sleepless nights wondering what his mother would have thought of his leaving Tamaran in secrecy, having a child outside of marriage, and temporarily forsaking his position as the royal scribe.

She raised him to honor loyalty, respect, and dignity. Did he possess these things now?

Starfire leaned forward in her chair and sought, "Tell me about your mother."

Sapphire lifted his head to see Starfire's inquiring eyes. She gave him her full attention as she waited for his truth.

"Well," Sapphire began, "she was an extraordinary woman. She was kind, soft-spoken, and took life in stride. She taught me valuable lessons in how to be an impressive servant to the royal family. She gave them her utmost respect and led me to do the same." A smile crossed his lips as he recalled his mother. "She was also very beautiful. She had a thin physique, like you, and large lilac eyes. Her short red hair framed her face with natural waves. She was the pinnacle of beauty." Sapphire lost himself in the memories that flooded to his remembrance. She kissed his forehead when she tucked him into bed. She sang to him with her soothing voice as she dressed his wounds. She would fuss with him until he gave her a hug before she left for work. He remembered feeling embarrassment at times when her love made him feel childish. Now he looked back wishing he could hug her one more time.

Her illegal affair with their Grand Ruler was forgiven in his eyes for he couldn't hold such a thing against her. _How could I be angry with the dead?_

Starfire shifted in the chair making the seat squeak underneath her. Sapphire saw something brewing in her mind, a question she wasn't sure how to ask.

She stilled herself, took a deep breath, and asked, "Was I right to crown Galfore as our Grand Ruler?"

Sapphire saw tears spill from her eyes. Her sadness wrinkled her nose as more tears poured.

He remembered when she gave up her place for the throne to Galfore. His mother informed him Blackfire, the evil empress, was banished from Tamaran and Starfire's _k'norkfa_ was crowned. He knew Galfore served as a surrogate father for Starfire after her parents passed in grief.

"I wish I had the opportunity to see him serve as our Grand Ruler," Starfire surprised Sapphire with her confession, "He was an honorable man. He was worthy of the crown."

Sapphire couldn't bear to see the princess crumble in grief. Her strong shoulders convulsed as she tried to control her crying. She took short raspy breaths. He watched as she gave in to her moment of weakness.

An invisible force inside him pushed him toward her. He wasn't sure if it was sympathy or something more dangerous; something like love. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her face against his shoulder. He felt her warm tears stain his shirt.

Starfire whimpered, "I felt my world fall apart the day my parents passed in their horrible death. The royal doctor said they died of a broken heart." She nuzzled herself deeper into Sapphire's shoulder, "They sent away their only son because he betrayed them – he betrayed Tamaran."

Sapphire remembered Wildfire's act of treason well. Wildfire was originally sent away to preserve the royal blood line when the Gordanians attacked. The Tamaranians couldn't risk losing the only male heir in the time of war. When the Gordanians were successful in ravaging their land Tamaran learned Wildfire revealed their weaknesses to the enemy. The betrayal crushed the royal family. Starfire's parents couldn't manage the pain and their carnal hearts tore.

"Galfore raised me. He gave me love only a father could give. He vowed his life to me, to keep me safe, and to stand by my side when I ruled as our Grand Ruler." Starfire confided.

Her words were bittersweet. She'd forsaken her duty to the throne to reside on Earth but she spoke fondly of Tamaran – as if she missed it.

He lowered his mouth to her ear and said, "He led Tamaran with greatness. He was destined to be our Grand Ruler."

Starfire lifted her head and pleaded, "Did he suffer in his death?"

Sapphire gently shook his head and responded, "No my princess, he passed peacefully in his sleep. He felt no pain."

She allowed herself to smile in relief. Sapphire looked down upon the woman; her eyes tinted red, her cheeks glistening with tears, and her lips pursed. What he felt for her wasn't pity; it was something that ran deeper. He felt sorrow.

Before he could catch himself – before he could think twice – he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her skin was warm and soft. He felt her hand grab the back of his shirt in a tight grip. He knew he shouldn't press further.

Sapphire silently cursed Robin for not standing in his place. _If he truly loved her he should be here consoling her, not me_. What Starfire desired in Robin remained a mystery to him. Robin has proven himself to be an envious lover, a selfish human who saw no wrong in claiming others as his own.

_Could I be… jealous_?

The thought struck him in the chest. Sapphire also held feelings for Starfire but he excused them to only run skin deep. He reasoned they were selfish desires and nothing less. Now his mind ran frantic, wondering if he misjudged his feelings. _Do they in fact run deeper_?

Sapphire shook himself loose of the confliction and decided to focus on his weeping princess. He continued to hold her as he sang the traditional Tamaranian song for sadness, all three hundred verses. As his voice followed the notes he rocked Starfire in his grasp, the same way his mother did when she sang to him.


	11. It's Too Late

**Starfire**

Starfire rested her foot against the tub's lip and moved her sudsy loofa up and down her leg. The cool shower water cascaded over her body smothering the spontaneous hot flash. She never experienced such an uncomfortable and overwhelming sensation; a consuming heat that forced her body to sweat. Multiple times now she's had to race to the shower and bury herself under a cold waterfall to ease the heat. There were many surprises in pregnancy and she was slowly discovering each one – in the most unconventional way.

She leaned forward to wash her ankle when she felt her belly touch her thigh. _In a few weeks I'll have to ask Raven to help me reach my feet if I am to grow bigger_. She lowered her foot back into the tub, rinsed herself, and turned off the water.

A few months ago she looked forward to a steamy shower to help unwind her muscles. Now she embraced the cold, standing in the tub a little longer until the cool air provoked goosebumps on her arms.

She reached for the towel hanging on the wall and stepped onto her fluffy bathroom mat. Her swollen feet were thankful for the soft fabric. When she noticed her feet becoming sore Robin volunteered to buy enough fluffy mats to cover her entire bathroom floor. Her ankles ached as she walked but at least the ground wasn't hard.

She watched her body change over the weeks; her breasts grew bigger and heavier, her hair became thicker, and her lower abdomen swelled to make room for her growing womb. It was all natural in the process of pregnancy and yet she felt so unnatural. When she looked at herself in the mirror it was hard to recognize her plump body. She missed her once strong and muscular physique. It wasn't pure vanity that made her long for her old self. Before her pregnancy she felt confident in her abilities; both physical and emotional. During her time with the Titans she grew into an experienced fighter and her strength was a weapon. Now she was weakened by her child; the majority of her energy nursing her unborn baby leaving Starfire tired and vulnerable. Her unbalanced hormones played with her emotions. Multiple times Cyborg had to mend holes in the walls where she accidentally shot starbolts in a fit of unprovoked anger.

She couldn't help but hang her head in embarrassment for what her unborn child was forcing her to do. She didn't feel like herself but there was nothing she could do to change it. Her child will be crowned as Tamaran's next Grand Ruler. It was a priority; far above Starfire's own personal struggles.

Starfire wrapped her wet hair in a towel and fastened it around her head before pulling on her robe. She took a deep breath as she held her belly with one hand and slid her feet into her slippers. _When did a simple task like showering become a terrible chore_, she thought to herself.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped into her dim bedroom. Fairy lights were strung around her dimly lit room to provide an enchanting ambiance. Bouquets of roses, wild lilies, and baby breaths were scatters among her dresser and end tables, neatly wrapped up in pink bows. A stereo sat on her right night stand with a small collection of nature sound CDs. She smelled the dried lavender leaves hanging against the wall. It was a soothing scent, one that relaxed her.

The Titans discussed how they could help Starfire control her unbalanced emotions and the best decision to win the votes was given by Raven; to turn her bedroom into an oasis. Raven gave herself the responsibility to transform Starfire's bedroom into her personal refuge. Since then Starfire felt free to escape behind her bedroom doors, play her favorite ocean waves soundtrack, and stare into the fairy lights imagining tiny fairies living within the lightbulbs.

Starfire sat down on the edge of her bed facing her closet mirror. She stared at herself and sighed. The body she once had is now a far cry from the body she has now.

The sound of her bedroom door sliding open frightened her. She jumped into position ready to defend herself only to see Robin walking towards her.

"Robin, you startled me," Starfire gasped, "please consider knocking next time."

Robin stood beside her with an apologetic grin, "Sorry Star, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check on you." With his right hand he touched her belly with a gentle caress. "How are you feeling lately?" He asked her, his gaze following his hand.

"Starfire sighed, "I feel fine for the moment. I was able to shower on my own today but soon I may need Raven's assistance if this child is to grow larger." Starfire looked at her belly in the mirror.

Robin touched her chin and moved her head to face him, "You can always ask me for help too, you know that right?"

Robin slipped himself behind Starfire so they both were facing the mirror. He unclipped her bath towel and let it fall to the floor. It gathered around her ankles. He slowly massaged her shoulders and neck, "I can help you in the shower Star." He moved his hands to her back, swirling his thumbs around her shoulder blade and along her spine, "I want to help you." Starfire watched his hands venture towards her front until they landed on her swollen breasts. Even in dim lighting she could see distinct blue veins surrounding her darkened nipples. It reminded her of a roadmap where the blue highways zig-zagged chaotically. Robin didn't fondle them, considering how sore they were most of the time.

Starfire was embarrassed to let Robin see her body for how it was. When she suffered the Tamaranian Transformation she hid her horrifying body from her friends, too afraid to let them see her long disgusting nails, her hairy feet, or the giant horn on her forehead. She felt she was turning into a monster, a monster her friends would have no choice but to cast out. Thankfully the chrysalis completed the Transformation and she returned to her natural beauty. However Starfire couldn't shake the nagging feeling that this time it wouldn't be as simple to return to her old self. She may regain her body but her mind would never be the same. She had to face the terrible truth; it was no longer just her in this world. She will have a child underneath her, whether her child sits in their Grand Ruler's chair or remains on earth. Starfire will forever have an extension of herself somewhere in the universe. A part of her she may never see again. That fact alone has kept her awake during multiple nights.

She quickly used her arms to cover herself and said, "Robin, you do not have to convince yourself I am still attractive. I do not look like my former self, the self you fell in love with." She couldn't catch the tears that began falling from her eyes. It was the truth she often considered, the once attractive Starfire that captured Robin's affection is now lost in the past. She even carries another man's child. Robin has been lost in her transformation.

She felt Robin wrap his arms around her belly from behind her and his head nestled on her left shoulder.

"Starfire, your body is changing because you're pregnant, not because you're a different person. I know you're still the same wonderful Tamaranian princess as you go through this." He kissed her neck with a lasting peck before resting his forehead on her shoulder. Starfire heard him take a deep sigh before speaking.

"Starfire, I've had to come to terms with your pregnancy. By that I mean… I've had to accept the fact this child might not be mine."

Starfire's breath caught as she heard this.

"Robin, you know this child has to be of Sapphire's or else…"

"I know that Star," Robin interrupted, "I know that. I know Sapphire and Tamaran depend on this child. What I'm trying to say is…"

He kissed her neck again and planted both of his palms on her belly, his fingers spread out wide to encase every curve.

"I guess what I'm trying to is… I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for making this mission difficult for you. I'm sorry for almost sabotaging it."

Starfire heard the shakiness in his voice as he confessed. It's been a long time since Robin exposed himself like this to her. At this moment Robin was translucent. He wore his heart on his sleeve, as the humans say.

Starfire placed her right hand over Robin's and rubbed her thumb gently against the back of his fingers. She began to reply, "Robin, I know we have…"

Robin interrupted her again, "I'm so sorry for how I've treated you." Starfire felt his tears running down her back. His body shook against her as he tried to regain his composure. He kept his face hidden behind her shoulder to hide his moment of weakness. "I shouldn't have kept our relationship a secret. I shouldn't have hidden our love from the others. You deserved so much better. I'm so sorry."

He continued, his voice growing shakier with tears, "You deserve a man who will prioritize you. Who will put you above everything else, including his own ego," he kissed the back of her shoulder, "I was so selfish and now I'm losing you."

Robin let her go and walked backwards until his backside hit the edge of her bed. He took a seat and buried his face in his hands.

Starfire watched him in the mirror. It almost didn't seem real, like this was all a dream. Seeing Robin this vulnerable and honest tore her, almost causing her to feel guilty. She turned around to face him. He looked like a broken man standing on his last leg. The way he crumbled over himself on her bed reminded her of a wounded warrior who lost everything.

"Robin, have you forgotten that I love you?" Starfire questioned gently. She had to coax the strong Robin forward. She had to talk to the sensible Robin who would listen to reason.

"Do you remember the first time we met? I was escaping from the Gordanians; trapped in handcuffs and consumed with fear. I ran to a planet with a strange language and strange people. I was terrified. I didn't know which way to turn or who to trust. Then you came out of the shadows and helped me. You proved yourself trustworthy. You called me friend. You let me remain on Earth. You let me call this planet my home. You were the first human I've ever encountered and you were the first man I ever fell in love with."

Robin lifted his head to look at her. Starfire noticed his red eyes soaked in tears. He took a deep breath and softly spoke, "I remember that day. I couldn't help but notice a beautiful damsel in distress," he chuckled at his ironic reference, "you captivated me from the shadows." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and continued, "You are my first love too, Starfire." He stood up slowly and faced her.

"Before I met you I lived alone. I convinced myself it was good to live a life of solitude. I vowed to protect Jump City as a mysterious figure of the night, just as my father lived. I convinced myself I was content with forsaking a life of friendship, love, and even family to become a hero. But that day when I met you something changed within me." Robin stepped forward, grabbed Starfire's hand, and placed it over his heart. "When we fought side by side you showed me I could work in a team. You taught me how successful a team of heroes were compared to me working alone. That day I decided I'd rather have a team behind me and I wanted you behind me most of all."

Starfire also remembered how wonderful she felt after they defeated the Gordanians. She remembered looking behind her and seeing several creatures standing with her. She never experienced such kindness from strangers and wanted to learn more about them. Most of all, she wanted to join them. When she looked back to her friends she sensed a familiar feeling; family. Starfire knew what Robin was speaking of. Just as Robin felt alone in this vast universe so did she. After her sister sold her to the Gordanians she lost all hope of ever finding a place to call her own. She would forever be seen as property or means for trading and she feared her happy life ended on Tamaran. Now that she has made Earth her new home she found a new happiness, a new purpose, and a new family but from all these things she also found love. For that she was forever grateful to Robin.

Robin took a deep breath and spoke again, "Star, I want to ask you something." His eyes were lowered in thought. "Have you given thought to what will happen after your child is born?"

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She has thought about how her child would rule Tamaran. She's thought about what kind of person her child would become; if they would grow into a compassionate person like herself or strong willed and loyal like Sapphire.

"I'm not sure what you're asking Robin." Starfire confessed.

"I mean…" Robin trailed off as he tried to string his words together. "I mean are you considering leaving with Sapphire? Are you considering returning to Tamaran with your baby?"

The question shocked Starfire not because of its bluntness but because of the truth behind it. She has contemplated leaving with Sapphire to help raise their baby. She couldn't imagine living the rest of her life as Sapphire's bride but the love she had for her unborn child surpassed boundaries and all-understanding. It was an overpowering love to protect and nurture her child. She watched the days approaching her child's birth with anxious concern, unsure if she could part with her baby in the end.

Starfire looked at Robin; his eyes still lowered to the ground, and replied, "Before becoming pregnant I didn't understand how strong a mother's instinct could be. It's a power of its own, a force not to be reckoned with. I now understand why wild bears will kill for their cubs and why birds sacrifice their freedom to keep their eggs warm."

Robin chuckled lightly to himself and picked up the towel on the ground. He handed the towel to Starfire to which she gladly wrapped around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on her lips. Feeling his lips against hers sent quivering electricity down her spine. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. It was proof of their love.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes. Starfire returned the glance, slowly getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Starfire, I don't want to lose you but I've had to face the truth, the fact that your child now comes before me."

Starfire felt tears welling above her tear ducts. It was the truth but she didn't want to believe it yet. Robin looked up at the ceiling to prevent his own tears from falling.

He continued, "My biggest regret is not pursing you earlier than I did. If I didn't behave childish and ignored my true feelings in the beginning then maybe, just maybe, you would be carrying our child right now."

Starfire shivered. His words were heavy. They carried a dream they both dreamt. Unfortunately now it was possibly too late to ever dream like that again.

Robin kissed her forehead and turned to leave. He almost slid her bedroom door open when Starfire called after him, "Robin!"

Robin paused and turned his head to face her.

She continued, "I too wish things ended differently for us."

Robin nodded, entered the hallway, and let the door slide close on his back.


	12. Robin's Decision

**Sapphire**

The plastic gaming controller stiffened his hands as his thumbs danced over the buttons. Sapphire focused on his virtual car as it maneuvered through the rocky terrain on the screen. Beast Boy's virtual car was a distance behind him - although he didn't know the exact mileage since the game didn't have adequate dimensions.

When he was first introduced to video games he was taken aback by the angry energy it sparked within Beast Boy and Cyborg. Their competitive spirits quickly darkened to a frenzied mockery. They wouldn't sit still; swaying with their virtual character as they battled and pushing the other off the couch after a victory. Sapphire wondered if this was the sole purpose for video games; to turn friends against each other so they could relieve stress. It reminded him of Tamaran's holiday _Truklin_, a holiday celebrated every new year where Tamaranians are allowed to confront grudges and injustices to cleanse themselves of negative energies. Since Tamaranians rely on their emotional strength this holiday was more needed to keep the balance in their society.

_Perhaps video games are the Earthlings' Truklin…_ he thought.

Beast Boy's car surpassed Sapphire's while he was deep in thought.

"Ha! You can't daydream while you're racing dude or else I'll sneak up behind ya!" Beast Boy chortled. He jumped to his feet and balanced himself on his toes as he perched on the couch.

Beast Boy rarely played video games with Sapphire anymore. He first noticed Beast Boy's aversion when he experienced what the Earthlings described as "beginner's luck". He knew Beast Boy didn't appreciate being bested at his own game and not wanting to cause more friction between himself and the Titans he forced himself to purposely lose every match. Beast Boy never noticed but it wasn't enough to gain his friendship. Now he rarely played video games with Sapphire, the only exception being if he really craved a match and Cyborg wasn't available.

He hunched over his controller and snickered, "I'm so gonna kick your butt, and when I beat you Sapphire, you have to buy me pizza for a week!"

_**WHACK!**_

Sapphire whipped his focus from the screen to the commotion on his right. Beast Boy was knocked over to his side, his controller on the floor, and the left side of his face began to swell. Sapphire noticed Cyborg standing behind the couch rubbing the backside of his right hand.

"D..dude, what was that for?" Beast Boy stammered as he straightened himself back up.

"You know very well Sapphire doesn't have any money," Cyborg chastised, "so how would you make him buy you pizza without any money?"

Sapphire's eyes bounced from Cyborg to Beast Boy as they quarreled.

"I was just joking. I wasn't going to make him do anything…" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Uh-huh, of course you weren't." Cyborg pestered, leaning over the couch to face Beast Boy. "I'm sure you weren't going to tell Sapphire to sneak into my room while I'm charging and steal twenty dollars so he can buy you pizza. I know you weren't going to do that… again."

Beast Boy's face fell in shock. "I'm planning on paying you back. You know I wouldn't steal from you." Beast Boy protested nervously. Sapphire noticed his face turning a light red from embarrassment.

It was true, Beast Boy instructed Sapphire to find money in Cyborg's personal drawers in order to exchange for pizza. Beast Boy assured Sapphire it was alright because "technically it was borrowing" and since they were all close friends it wouldn't cause any issue. Sapphire knew better went along anyway.

He heard the living room doors slide open and turned to see Robin entering. It appeared he heard the bickering from the hallway. His irritated demeanor gave it away.

"Beast Boy no more 'borrowing' from Cyborg. Titans don't behave like that. I expect you to pay back every dollar." Robin commanded as he walked to the fridge. He pulled out a soda and cracked the lid back, letting it hiss before taking a sip.

"I already told you, I was gonna…" Beast Boy grumbled as he hunched over his folded arms. Sapphire looked back at the TV screen and noticed their virtual cars ran off the road while they were distracted. The game ended with no one winning.

* * *

Sapphire wrapped his hand around the cold soda can feeling the condensation against his palm. The flavor is formally called Cola. It's an interesting flavor; mostly tasting like bitter roots and boiled down sugar, though he didn't understand the necessity for the brown coloring or the fizzy bubbles. It was strange to feel the carbonation pop in his mouth. It felt like the soda protested his consumption.

Sapphire sat around the dining table with Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg for a spontaneous meeting called by Robin. Starfire didn't join them.

_She still chooses to lock herself away in her bedroom_ Sapphire thought.

Robin cleared his throat and began the meeting, "I apologize for interrupting everyone's free time but I think we need to discuss and agree on how we're going to protect Starfire during her third trimester."

Beast Boy shifted in his seat and sighed, "I thought we were already protecting her. She never goes outside. I'm sure our enemies have forgotten she exists by now." He waved his hand over to Sapphire, "Thanks to Fabio over there, Starfire doesn't even leave her room."

The Titan's averted their eyes to Sapphire. Their uncomfortable glance made him feel feverish with embarrassment. He had hoped the Titans would forget the taboo reason he was visiting Earth but unfortunately his mission stained him with unpleasant distrust. Although he never proved himself an enemy of the Titans they treated him like a prisoner with special privileges. He was allowed to dine with them and play games with them but he couldn't be left alone, had to report to his bedroom by nine o'clock, and was penalized for mediocre things like leaving his bedroom dirty. He couldn't completely justify it as fair but he had no choice but to tolerate their quiet disdain. For the sake of Tamaran and his child he had to live as unwanted and bare their contempt.

"Starfire's world is changing; she's probably having a difficult time facing her new reality." Raven suggested calmly.

Beast Boy groaned to himself, "This is so weird, why do we always have to talk about this?"

Cyborg nudged him the side with his steely elbow, "Quit being immature about this."

Beast Boy argued back, "I'm not being immature about this; we all can't deny this doesn't make us uncomfortable!" Beast Boy stood up, scooting his chair backwards. His forehead wrinkled as his face twisted in anger. His voice carried more weight; it was deeper and serious, "I love her like she's my own sister." He lowered his head as he gathered the words, "She is a **person**, she isn't a tool for Tamaran to control." Beast Boy shot his pointed index finger at Sapphire, "This guy had no right to come here! He got Starfire pregnant and now we have to act like everything is alright, like we didn't lose a valuable member of our team because he had 'orders' to knock her up!"

Robin slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "Beast Boy that is enough!"

Beast Boy shot his focus to Robin. Although Sapphire couldn't see his entire face he knew Beast Boy was crying.

"No! This was never supposed to happen! Starfire doesn't leave her bedroom anymore, I don't see her anymore! I miss her but she's too embarrassed to let us see her. Whose fault do you think that is?" Beast Boy screamed between sobs. He didn't attempt to wipe away his tears. His green cheeks blushed in his anger. "He's acting like a mindless slave! He can't even think for himself!"

Raven stood up and slapped Beast Boy across the face. It happened so quickly Sapphire almost missed it. The Titans sat in silence; Beast Boy's whimpering being the only sound.

"That's enough Beast Boy!" Raven scolded, "Did you forget Sapphire is sitting here too?"

"…I didn't forget…" Beast Boy admitted.

"I know you're angry, I know you want to protect Starfire but blowing up like this won't help. This mission goes beyond all of us, even Starfire. We have no right to interfere with her planet's future." Raven said, more empathetically.

Beast Boy sharply turned towards the doors and stormed out of the living room.

Robin sighed heavily and sat down in his chair. He cupped his hands together and rested his forehead against the palms.

"Starfire **is** embarrassed to let us see her." Raven stated sadly. Her gaze was focused on the table top but her eyes told Sapphire she was somewhere else in her mind. Sapphire knew Raven and Starfire were very close. When Sapphire was able to converse with Starfire she recounted many memories she shared with Raven. They seemed to be polar opposites but they respected each other and loved one another. Now he saw Raven silently weep for her crippled friendship and it made him want to burst into guilty tears.

"Starfire is going through a very confusing time right now. She's doing what's best for her people but also trying to decide what's best for her." Cyborg said.

"She's trying to decide if she's strong enough to say goodbye to her baby." Robin finished Cyborg's thought. Raven and Cyborg simultaneously looked at Robin, their eyes still heavy with sadness.

Raven reached for Robin and rested her hand on his forearm. "I know you want her to stay Robin," Raven said gently, "but this situation goes beyond all of us. In a few months she'll have a child and it would be incredibly selfish of us to ask her to stay behind. She has to make that decision on her own and we have to prepare ourselves to support her either way."

Robin shifted in his chair, his head still resting against his palms.

"Raven, I understand your concern for me," Robin spoke quietly; "I understand you're trying to comfort the scared little boy in me, the one desperately trying to cling to his first love." In a single swift motion Robin tore off his mask and threw it on the floor. Sapphire silently gasped seeing Robin's blue eyes fill with tears.

"The truth is," Robin confessed, "I love her so much." Heavy tears poured from his eyes, staining his cheeks as they fell from his chin. His expression displayed the emotions he felt inside; pure agony.

"She's my best friend." Robin wiped his tears off his cheek with his open palm and continued, "Which is why I'm willing to let her go."

Silence took over the room. Robin's words lingered in the air like a ghost. Raven smoothly retracted her hand while Cyborg's eyes widened.

_He's willing to let Starfire go?_

"Robin…" Raven began.

"No." Robin interrupted, "You're right, you're all right. She's trying to save her people and I can't wedge myself in the way. I can't make her feel guilty for leaving a fool like me to help raise her own child." Robin pounded his fist against the table top and groaned.

Sapphire didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should even speak. He was the quiet observer in the corner, processing the information.

In truth, Sapphire wished for Starfire to return to Tamaran with him. Then he would never have to explain to his child why they didn't have a mother.

He was raised by a single mother, and although he never went without, he sometimes wondered what happened to his father. He made up severe stories to explain his father's absence, stories that would acquit him for leaving his son. He imagined him dying as a war hero or falling victim to a terrible illness. When Sapphire realized his father slept down the hallway his entire life he couldn't stop the anger poisoning his body. The father he showed grace to as a young boy lived as a coward in the same castle.

He couldn't bear putting his child through the same disappointment. One day his child will be old enough to ask where their mother is and he would have to decide between the heartbreaking truth and a sick lie. He didn't know if he could look in his child's eyes and tell them their mother chose to abandon them both.

He secretly hoped Starfire would develop a bond over her child and refuse to part with it. He hoped she would help him create the family he wanted for his child; a family bound together by loyalty.

Sapphire placed his hands on the table and slowly stood up. Raven and Cyborg noticed him but Robin chose to focus elsewhere.

Sapphire took a deep breath and said, "Robin, I am most grateful to your decision. I also hope for Princess Starfire to depart with me."

Sapphire looked down with guilty eyes. He knew by leaving with Starfire he was stealing their friend, their sister, and their lover. He knew it would be difficult for Starfire to return to Earth once she arrived in Tamaran. The Titans have grown to love the Tamaranian princess, accepted her as their own, and even created deep bonds with her. Now they faced losing her because of one person's selfishness. No, that person isn't Sapphire. That person is Galfore.

Sapphire lightly bowed before making his leave. He said what he wanted to say, hoping it would encourage Robin to stand by his decision.

* * *

Sapphire wanted to rest in his bed. He took the time walking to his bedroom to think about the conversation downstairs. He knew Beast Boy hated him even after his many attempts to appease to him; Beast Boy would probably never like him. Sapphire accepted that as fact. He didn't expect the Titans to accept him as one of their own. He ever expected them to. He only wanted to live in peace until the mission was completed. Now he realized that will never happen. He crossed too many lines to be forgiven easily.

Sapphire turned the corner into his hallway. He saw his bedroom door on the right… It was open.

He carefully approached the doorframe and peeked inside.

"Sapphire, it is only me. Please join me. I need to speak with you."

He knew that voice, that beautiful silky voice. _Why is Starfire in my room_?

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Starfire sat on the edge of his bed; her hands folded together resting on her belly. He hadn't seen her in over a month and he was surprised how much larger she's grown. She was heavy with child.

"What can I assist you with, Princess?" Sapphire asked formally. He was too tired mentally to behave as her friend. It was easier to hide behind formalities. After all, servanthood was in his blood.

"I know I am worrying my friends by locking myself in the room," she spoke softly, "and I know they're worried if I'll leave for Tamaran after the birth."

Sapphire's eyes widened hearing this. He didn't expect the princess to be so blunt; although he appreciated she wanted to address it forthright.

"Yes, Princess, they are wondering what you'll decide." He confirmed.

Starfire pushed herself off the bed, her large belly causing a moment of imbalance, and straightened herself to face him.

"I've made my decision."


End file.
